Changes (Discontinued- Due to Writer's Block)
by WindStar27
Summary: Based off of Fairy Tail's chapter: 416. Spoiler Warning. This is a series of loosely connected One-Shots. Chap-1) Doranbolt, Wendy, Carla & Lucy. Chap-2) Gray, Juvia & Lamia Scale. Chap-3) Doranbolt, Kinana, Crime Sorcerie & Jellal. Chap-4) Sabertooth & Mermaid's Heel. Chap-5) Jellal & Erza. [Pairings: Mendy, NaLu (Implied), Gruvia... & More].
1. The Lost Ones

**Posted: On= 1-26-15 | At= 2:30 am (****CST; GMT - 06:00)****  
Edited: On= 1-27-15 | At= 12:15 pm (****CST; GMT - 06:00)**

* * *

**Story Stats:**

**Story Name:** Changes  
**Story Overall Rating: **M**  
Based Off Of Manga Chapter:** 416.

...

**Chapter Stats:**

**Number Of Words In This Chapter: **4,874  
(Without the Disclaimer (located at the bottom of every chapter) &amp; the author's note. And 5.939 WITH.)  
**Rating For This Chapter:** T

* * *

**A/N:**

This will be about some of what interested me in the most recent chapter of Fairy Tail (416). The focus will be on the characters that interested me the most, while reading it.  
It will have spoilers for that chapter. The conversation between Doranbolt &amp; Makarov, is _**almost**_ completely, word for word: what was in the , word for word: what was in the chapter.  
I will not write about everyone who was focused on in the chapter.  
The main ones that interested me, were: Gray &amp; Juvia, Doranbolt, Wendy, &amp; Lucy, Juvia, Doranbolt, Wendy, &amp; Lucy.  
Others that interested me, were: Pantherlily, Levy and Gajeel, Erza &amp; Jellal, Erik/Cobra, Angel, &amp; Merudy.

I'm not sure If I'll post more than one chapter.  
It'll depend on the reviews I get. And if I do post more than one, I'm not sure how long each one will be.  
Currently, I have 2.5 chapters (one-shots) typed up.

_**Finally, please note this:**_  
In this chapter, when Doranbolt asks Makarov if he is serious, the only response he got was a:  
_**"Well, whichever way... It's over now."**_  
This leads me to wonder: Which was the truth?

Was he a member of Fairy Tail/ Or, is Makarov telling a story of some kind, for some unknown reason?  
If he was a member of Fairy Tail, and If Makarov told him that much. Then, why not just clarify it completely?  
_I would **LOVE** to hear your thoughts on this._  
I also look forward to your reviews!  
I encourage good sized, constructive review... If you have the time.  
Each chapter will start off with, or, at some point; include the words from the scenes in chapter 416 - that had inspired the one-shots.

* * *

_**Plug For My Other FanFics:**_  
If you like the pairing of: Doranbolt/Mest Gryder x Wendy Marvel, then, please consider having a look at my other oneshot (based off of chapter 378) and the chaptered fic that is connected to that one-shot. Oneshot (based off of chapter 378) and the chaptered fic that is connected to that (based off of chapter 378) and the chaptered fic that is connected to that one-shot.  
And lastly, also, if you happen to like Princess Tutu, or are looking for something interesting to read, I have a chaptered fic ongoing for that, as well. My readers seem to really be enjoying it.  
Even the ones who don't know the series but chose to read it anyway!

* * *

_**Warnings:**_

Some swearing. And...  
I'm a Wendy x Doranbolt/Mest Gryder** _Shipper!_**

So, don't flame me, on that.  
I strongly believe that he was a young teenager at the start, when he was introduced. There is no evidence that shows him as being an adult when he was first brought into the story.  
That being said. There is evidence that he was likely a teenager, likely Natsu's age or, possibly, even Natsu's age or, possibly, even younger.

My POV on their relationship is this: If they were close in age when they met. Then they had feelings for each other. Then, those feelings likely wouldn't die, just because he aged and she did not.  
If they were of an age when those feelings started, then I can accept a relationship between them after the time skip.  
And, there_** is** _evidence that he was likely, fairly close to her age at the start. While there is none that hints at him being much older than Natsu.

* * *

**What I planned, for this:**

_All will be one-shots_

**Chapter Titles #1: The Lost Ones  
****Focus Characters:  
**Doranbolt/Mest Gryder, Wendy Marvel, Lucy &amp; Blue Pegasus

**Chapter Titles #2: Love, Pain, Comfort &amp; Family  
****Focus Characters:  
**Gray, Juvia &amp; Lamia Scale

**Chapter Titles #3: Traumatic Freedom  
****Focus Characters:  
**Erza, Jellal &amp; Crime Sorcière

**Chapter Titles #4: Emotion Surge  
****Focus Characters:  
**Gajeel, Levy &amp; Pantherlily

_**(Conclusion)**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Chapter:: #1 - The Lost Ones**_

_**.**_

Doranbolt walked up to the small old man. His back was to the tall young man.

"Phew... I've done what you asked, erased all the memories of all that knew about _ 'That'_."

"..."

_**'Well,'**_

He thought to himself, looking down at the man, his hands going into his pockets as he frowned at the man's small back and mostly bald head.

**_'It's not like I really expected a response anyway.'_**

He looked down and sighed heavily, then he continued.

"I know, I know..."

He scratched the back of his head with his right hand, as he glanced at his own feet.

_**'A promise, is a promise...'**_

"... I said I'll erase my own, next... But, I sure don't like messing with my own memories..."

"It's fine, you're a capable man,"

"...?"

_**'Well, at least he finally answered...'**_

"You don't have to..."

Makarov said, as he finally turned to look at the bewildered young man.

"Now, let's relieve you of your 'Duties'.

Doranbolt arched an eyebrow while the old man pointed two fingers at him..

"Huh...?"

And there was a blast of light, some smoke. A small amount of pain in his right shoulder. Doranbolt blinked at the old man, then slowly, he looked at his right shoulder. The sleeve had been burned away in a spot by the top of his shoulder and-Doranbolt blinked at the old man, then slowly, he looked at his right shoulder. The sleeve had been burned away in a spot by the top of his shoulder and-by the top of his shoulder and-

_**'WHOA! Wh... What the hell happened?! The Fairy Tail Emblem's on my...'Wh... What the hell happened?! The Fairy Tail Emblem's on my...'**_

The insignia for Fairy Tail had appeared in dark blue on his upper right shoulder. He stared at it in mute shock. Unable to fully comprehend what was happening.

"You always were a member of Fairy Tail..."

He heard a buzzing in his ears, he felt light headed, the old man's words were faint sounding, even though he was right in front of him. Doranbolt turned his head slowly.

Fixing his incredulous green gaze on the master as he continued speaking.

"... But, you erased your own memories, to make it easier to sneak into the council."

_**'HUH...?!'**_

"I told you, you were that kind of guy... A guy that would sacrifice himself to protect the guild."

"Wa... Wait a minute here. What THE HELL!?"_HELL_!?"

Makarov sighed and ran his hand over his head as the young man went on.

"... _ME_, a part of Fairy Tail!? Erased my own memories to get in the Council!? Then... What about Tenroujima!? There's no way, that something so ridiculous like that'd be true!"

Makarov silently eyed the taller man, annoyance shining in his old eyes and ringing clearly in his voice, when he finally chose to respond...

"That's why I told you not to erase your own memories... Urgh, you're such a pain!"Urgh, you're such a pain!"

"Are... Are you Serious!?"

"..."

"Seriously serious!?"

"..."

"Well?'

"Hmm... Well, whichever way... It's over now."

**_'Whichever... Way...? Whichever way!? Which-the-fuck-ever way!? What the hell, old man!? What's that supposed to mean!?'_**

"Over?"

He was surprised that, THAT was what he found himself asking!

"The brats have chosen their own paths and will move forward. It's the end of an Era already.  
Fairy Tail, will now disband."

"... What?"

With that, Master Makarov turned on his heel, and walked away from the confused young man. He didn't know what to believe.

_**'Hey! Wait up you old codger! ... What the hell!?'**_

He tried to go after the old man, but, he suddenly felt overwhelmingly tired, and he collapsed to his knees right there. He was unconscious before his face hit the ground.

_**'Old Bastard! You... Do this to me... And then... You're just going to leave me? I have nowhere to go. No one to go to... I'm completely alone and isolated now... This is a horrible thing to do to someone!'**_

* * *

Hours later, he woke up, surrounded by pink.

**_'Pink?'_**

He sat up and blinked at the young girl in the chair by the bed.

She was asleep, clutching his right hand. Her chin rested on her chest. Not far away, Lucy Heartfillia lay on the floor, in a pink sleeping bag, clutching a stuffed Bear to her chest."

She was asleep as well.

He looked out the window, to his left and saw that it was nighttime, now.

At the foot of the bed, the white Exceed was curled up by his feet, sleeping. He tried to pull his hand from Wendy's, but she stirred and he froze. Finding himself blinking into large brown eyes.

"Hello, Doranbolt-San."

She said softly, as she smiled and threw herself into his arms. Hugging him tight. He stayed perfectly still. Not really sure what to do.

"Where am I?"

"We're at Lucy's."

They both looked at Charla, the white Exceed.. She stood up, after stretching and walked over.

She eyed the man, then looked at Wendy.

"If you're going to talk, do it outside. Remember how hard it was to calm Lucy down when we found her after Natsu &amp; Happy left."

She said with a frown. They both nodded, and the man got up carefully, so he didn't wake the blonde girl up. Now that he looked at her, he saw how stressed her face seemed.

He and Wendy made their way to the door and left. Charla stayed to watch over Lucy.

* * *

Once outside, the 2 looked at each other, then away. He put his hands in his pockets and started walking down the street slowly. His head was down, as he thought. She followed him, watching his back.

"So, Natsu left?"

He asked softly, trying to figure out why the young fire dragon slayer would leave.  
Wendy, still behind him, nodded... But then she realized, that he was ahead of her, and not looking, so, she spoke up.

"Yes, he left Lucy a note about going away on a training trip of some kind. Charla and I were going to her place, to see if she would be joining another guild until ours got back together... But..."

The young Sky Dragon Slayer trailed off. Doranbolt glanced back at her, and saw her walking slowly, her hands folded in front of her with her head down.

"But...?"

He prompted softly then looked ahead once more as she sighed deeply, Then she then looked ahead once more as she sighed deeply, Then she continued.  
Her voice was now soft, and very sad, as she spoke.

"Before we got to Lucy's apartment, we found her in the middle of the walkway, about half a mile from her apartment. She was on her knees, sobbing brokenly and didn't even recognize the 2 of us at first..."

"Any idea when... Or if, he'll come back?"

He asked her softly.

"No... His note did say he'd be gone about a year, but... He will likely be back a little after or a little before then."note did say he'd be gone about a year, but... He will likely be back a little after or a little before then."

His only response to that; was a:

"Hmm..."

After that, silence descended upon the pair once more, as they continued to walk down the path at a slow pace.  
All was silent, that is, until-

"Kayya!"

He stopped in mid step, turning to look at her, and blinked in surprise. Then he chuckled and walked over to her, as he removed his hands from his pockets to help her up.

She was laying on her stomach, obviously having tripped. Frowning up at his amused expression, she pouted a little, puffing out her cheeks and looking at his extended hand.

"That's mean! Don't laugh!"

She mumbled, accepting his hand, and letting him pull her to her feet.

"Sorry. You just look cute when you fall down."

He said as he looked at her. She puffed her cheeks out, frowning up at him as she brushed her skirt off, from the fall. Then, a few moments later, she had stopped frowning and sighed. Then she returned the smile.

"At least I made you laugh."

She said quietly, as she noticed that he still held her hand. It took him a moment, but finally, he looked to where her eyes were focused on and saw that he was still touching her. He blushed, and let go, shoving his hand back into his pocket.  
She giggled, not having seen him blush like that in a while. He looked a lot younger, when he blushed like that.  
They started walking again, in silence once more, both blushing a bit. Both feeling awkward.

"What happened to your hair...? It was short a little wh-"

"Oh! ... Cancer helped me."

"Ah..."

He had actually thought she was really cute with it short like that. She'd looked a bit older... He'd almost been able to forget that she hadn't aged. While he had.  
As they walked, she kept stopping, looking up at him. He seemed taller than he was before. He must have done some growing while they were all sleeping on the island, all of that time. Her neck hurt if she looked up at him for any length of time.

She wondered how old he was now. She hadn't even known his age before they parted on the island. Suddenly, she bit her bottom lip. She looked down at her feet. Realizing that she didn't know a lot about him.

Doranbolt chanced a look down at her and smiled. She was so tiny. She was very sweet and innocent. And... She was so beautiful... She was way, way out of his league. He looked up at the sky and sighed.

Hearing the sigh, she looked up at him again and frowned when her neck hurt again. That's when she realized that they were now walking by the river.

She saw the short wall that was there to keep people from falling in.  
Sometimes, when she was with Lucy, she would walk along the edge with her.  
She didn't usually fall in. Though... By all rights, she should have, given how clumsy she was.

He was lost in his thoughts, once again, when he heard a soft noise behind him. He turned and gasped, a little startled. Wendy beamed a smile meant to reassure him. She was now only a little bit shorter than he was.

"What are you doing up there? You'll fall!"

She giggled behind her hand and folded them behind her, as she started walking along the top of the wall. He came closer, looking worried. His arms ready to grab her if she fell.

"I actually don't usually fall when I'm up here. For some reason..."

She said very softly. He frowned but stayed close to her, silence filling the air once more.

"How old are you, Doranbolt-San?"

He glanced sideways at her.

"I just turned 21."

She looked at him, her brown eyes huge.

"Then, your only 2 years older than I should be?"

He nodded frowning at the shock in her voice.

"Why?"

She blushed and bit her lip in response.

"I just assumed that you were so much older..."

"How old?"

She fidgeted a bit, not looking at him.

"Around 20, when we met."

His eyebrows shot up in shock. He stayed silent, though, thinking.  
Did he really know what his real age was? His age... Could he trust the memories that he had?  
Could he... Suddenly he clenched his teeth. His hands fisted at his sides, as a look of pain and insecurity flashed across his face. Who was he? Was his friendship with Lahar and Eve real?Lahar and Eve real?

Was his time, training with Eve in the Rune Knights even a real memory? Was he... Did he have a family somewhere, after all...?  
What if... What if what Makarov said was true!? He couldn't trust his own memories!  
He felt so lost! So alone... He was-  
Wendy looked at him, when he didn't say anything.

"Doranbolt-San?"

He blinked up at her and she realized he looked really upset. She clapped her hands in front of her and bowed slightly.

"I'm sorry if I upset you! I wasn't trying to be mean when I said that you didn't look young enough to be 2 your older!"

"No, it wasn't- Wendy! Look out!"

She had started wobbling, and then she fell backward. The little; bowed apology, having thrown her off balance.  
She cried out and they reached for each other. At the last second he missed her hand. He then cursed, teleporting just below her, above the water, then teleporting them safely to what was left of the Magnolia Park

They found themselves sitting on a bench, Wendy was being crushed in a tight embrace. He was shaking and gasping for air as he buried his face in her hair.

With a start, she realized that he was crying.

"Mest... Why are you crying?"Mest... Why are you crying?"Mest... Why are you crying?"Mest... Why are you crying?"Mest... Why are you crying?"

She asked softly as she rubbed his back gently, both of her arms were around him as he shook. Then, he finally looked up at her, cupping her face with both of his hands.

"Please, **_PLEASE!_** Please, Wendy... _Please_, be careful. Take care of yourself."

She blinked at him, then nodded. Her hand gently coming up to trace the scar on his face.

"I'm sorry, if I scared you Dor-"

"Call me Mest..."

She nodded, slowly, her eyes locked on his.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, Mest."

He smiled a weak smile at her, still gazing into her wide innocent eyes. She began to get confused when he still held her face and gazed at her.

"Mest... Are you alri-!'Mest... Are you alri-!'Mest... Are you alri-!'Mest... Are you alri-!'Mest... Are you alri-!'

She gasped as he suddenly captured her lips with his own.  
The kiss was her first. And it was sweet. But, also, it felt desprate. It was short. When he had pulled back from her. She blushed.

But, then his face suddenly looked serious, and he released her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't hav-"

"Don't apologize!"

"But... I shouldn't have done that, Wendy."

He sighed as he rested his arms on his knees, folded his hands between his spread, jean-clad knees, and hung his head, as he leaned forward.

"Why?"

She asked quietly. Looking at him sadly. Feeling hurt.

"Why... What?"

"Why did you kiss me if you shouldn't have...? Why shouldn't you?"

"Because I'm now 21 and your 12."

She shook her head.

"I'm 19, Mest."

He looked her up and down.

"Someone needs to tell your body that, then."

He muttered with a deep sigh and he leaned back on the bench. Looking up at the stars, as she pouted at him.

"..."

"..."

The night air was cool. The sounds of nature were subtle, but here. The minutes stretched on. Then, finally... He chose to answer her other questions: why did he kiss her &amp; why shouldn't he...  
He glanced at her from the corner of his green eyes.

"The reason I kissed you, Wendy... Is..."

She looked at him hopefully, he closed his eyes, clenched his fists.

"It's because I care for you a great deal..."

She beamed a smile, then pulled her knees up on the bench. Hugging them, as she rested her chin on them and watched him.

"- and,"

He said, going on, without looking at her.

"Aside from the PHYSICAL age difference... I shouldn't have kissed you, Wendy... Because, I don't even know who I really am..."

She blinked at him, completely confused. She then reached out to him and took his hand. She was surprised when she realized how tightly he had been clenching his fist. She then asked gently: Why he didn't know?  
He looked away from her, gazing at the ground and his feet. He then sighed and told her what Master Makarov had said.

"I... I don't know if I really did do it, or, if he just wants me to think that I did... As punishment... A kind of payback for what I did to the guild..."

She was shaking her head.

"Master Makarov, he wouldn't..."

They both fell into silence. Could she honestly say that the master wouldn't do something like that? That he wouldn't?  
Yes, she thought that she could. However... Mest seemed so lost right now. And, she wasn't sure what to believe, herself. After all, she never thought that the Master would have disbanded the guild. Yet, he had done just that.  
Mest was lost in thought, so, when he realized that she had moved closer, and was leaning against him. He frowned a bit.

"Your a member of Fairy Tail."

She said softly, after a few more minutes of silence. He just grunted in response.  
Then the silence stretched onward.

"..."

"M-Mest... I can..."

He looked at her.

"I can try and heal you."

She said. Pulling away to look up at him.

"-Perhaps I can undo you're memory spell?"

He looked at her, wondering... Maybe... But, no, they shouldn't.

"Wendy, I don't want you to waste your magic on-"

"Oh, be quiet."

She said with affection in her voice as she moved so that she was sitting on his lap, feeling like she needed to be close to him, to do this. He blushed and tried to look away from her  
But, she gently rested her forehead against his, and laid both her hands on the sides of his head. One at each of his temples. He watched her a moment, then sighed softly. Letting himself relax, he closed his eyes.

_**'What will happen, if this works...?'**_

* * *

They were now walking back to Lucy's apartment. They held hands as they walked. The night was quiet, and a bit of a chill was in the air. The spell hadn't helped. But, she had had a good idea.

Suddenly she squeezed his hand. Stopping to crouch on the ground as she started to cry softly.

"W-Wendy?"

He moved to her side, kneeling beside her. She hugged him, crying into his chest. The impact of the sudden hug, causing him to fall backward.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Mest! ... That... That I wasn't any help!"

He just hugged her, rubbing her back as he kissed her hair.

"It's not your fault, Wendy. You had a great idea!"

He said honestly.

"It wasn't so great... It didn't work, I-"

She started crying again as she pulled back, rubbing at her eyes.

"Mest... I'm sor-"Mest... I'm sor-"

She blinked, he was holding both of her hands by the wrists, his lips were on her's once more. He started moving his own against hers as he released one of her wrists and wrapped that arm around her waist. Pulling her closer as she whimpered softly.

They continued kissing like that, as he held her close, The kiss slowly deepening as she whimpered. When he finally broke the kiss, he looked down at her, she was a little dazed.

"Mest-"

"I'm sorry, Wendy."

She heard him whisper, then, all went dark.

* * *

The next morning, When Wendy woke up, she found herself in Lucy's bed. Alone. Except for Charla, who was sleeping in the chair that Wendy bad been in the night before.  
Doranbolt was nowhere to be seen. She heard Lucy in the kitchen making breakfast though.  
She slipped out of the bed and padded into the kitchen.

"Lucy... How long was I asleep?"

She asked her blonde friend. Lucy turned to look at her, thinking.

"If you slept all the way through, then... Most of the night."

Wendy frowned slightly.

"What's up?"

Wendy bit her lip, looking uncomfortable. She didn't know what to do now.

"Do you know where Doranbolt-San went?"

Lucy suddenly looked serious and nodded. She walked over to the kitchen table and came back with a note, it had Wendy's name on it.

She thanked Lucy and went to read it.

**_~"Wendy,_**

**_ What you had, was a really good idea. Even if you don't fully believe it._**  
**_I know of someone who might be able to help me regain my memories._**  
**_So, I've gone to see him. When I come back. I'll have an answer, one way or another.  
_****_An answer, _****_about who I am, and where I belong._**  
**_ Grow up a bit, and, maybe, I'll be able to return your feelings... Openly._**  
**_ As I wish I could do now._**

**_ Thinking Of You,_**  
**_ Mest Gryder"~_**

When she was through reading the note, She clutched it to her chest as tears ran down her cheeks, silently.  
He'd given up on her! He'd left her there...

Lucy came looking for her, a few minutes later. And found the girl crying. When Lucy asked her what was wrong, she told Lucy everything that he'd told her. She'd even told her about the kiss.

When she was done... She was hugging Lucy's waist, crying into her stomach. For a few moments, the blonde was very quiet. And then, she gently pushed Wendy away, making her look into her eyes as she knelt to be at eye level with her friend...

"He didn't want to leave you. If anything, Wendy, that was a confession of love, to you."

Wendy sniffled and looked at Lucy in confusion.

"He'll definitely come back. Probably in a year or so."

At that, Wendy's eyes widened. She re-read the letter and bit her lip. Did she dare hope that it was meant as a confession?

"What should I do Lucy?"

"I'm going to see if Blue Pegasus will accept me. Do you want to come with me?"

Still Sniffling. Wendy was silent. Finally, Lucy got up to her feet.

She rested her hand on her younger friend's head. Wendy glanced up at her through her bangs and wet eyelashes.

"He's gonna come back. He's basically confessed. The ball is in your court, sweetie. He's doing what he can, to find out what he can. Just like Natsu is training to be stronger. Just like Gray and the others are on their own journeys, for their own reasons...

You need to work on growing up, and getting stronger. You're 13 now. I heard from Charla, that you had a birthday recently! You'll be 14 by the time he comes back. Possibly 15. You can train and get considerably stronger. You can do a lot of growing up, Growing... In many ways, in that amount of time."

She said and kissed Wendy's forehead before she walked off.

"Your breakfast will get cold!"

She called behind her, Wendy smiled and folded the letter. She followed After Lucy to go eat.

* * *

Afterward, when she spoke to Charla about what she should do. Her Exceed friend told her that she agreed with Lucy's advice.

"D... Do you see any visions of when he comes back?"

She asked Charla softly. Charla frowned and then just shook her head, taking a sip of her tea. If she saw anything, she wasn't going to tell Wendy...

* * *

Several days later, Lucy, Wendy &amp; Charla walked into the Blue Pegasus guild, and requested to join. They also requested that they were allowed to maintain their Fairy Tail insignia. Master Bob agreed, as long as they only showed the BP guild insignia when on jobs from the guild. They agreed and Lucy got her insignia on her left hand. She started wearing a fingerless glove on her right hand, to hide her Fairy Tail mark.

Wendy took her's, on her left hand as well, switching to wearing long sleevs to hide her FT insignia, which was on her right upper arm. And, as for Charla, she chose not to join.  
Her Fairy Tail insignia was on her back, and there weren't a whole lot of places for her to place another one. Her body was small, after all. On top of that, she had no intention of removing her Fairy tail mark.  
Just like the girls. If she did, it would be like they were giving up! And none of them were the types to give up.  
Master Bob was fairly agreeable, after all.

* * *

_**A Year &amp; 10 Months Later.**_

A cloaked man arrived in the town where the Blue Pegasus guild was based. He'd gone to Magnolia, looking for them. And Bisca and Alzak, who had remained in the town, directed him to look with the Blue Pegasus.  
He walked into the hall and froze when he saw Eve Tearm... An old teammate from when they were both in the council as Rune Knights. What made him freeze though, wasn't Eve, but, Wendy... Who was talking to Eve.

She had just started to laugh at something he had said.  
The man was amazed at how beautiful and grown up she loooked now. She would be almost 15 now, he realized with a start...  
Her hair was shorter, rather bouncy, it was currently pinned up in a high pony tail on her head.  
She was taller and curvier than she had been before. Her face didn't look so childish, either.

"Wendy..."

He doubted that he had been heard. He was across the room, by the door still, and the room between them was full of so many people doing various things and talking loudly... Her dragon hearing couldn't have picked up his whisper of her name. Could it?

Still, she stopped what she was doing, and looked up at his general direction.  
She seemed to be sniffing the air. Finally, she excused herself from the conversation.  
And, getting out of her seat, she headed over towards him. Slowly.

She swasn't looking directly at him.  
So, she still didn't know where he was. She walked, loooking each way. Left &amp; Right.  
Looking all around her, still sniffing the air, until...

Her eyes light up, and she looked directly at him. She closed her eyes and sniffed again, before her eyes flew open and she started towards him. That's when. That's when he knew for sure. When she had spotted him, finally.

A bright smile light up her face and he saw her fangs flash from the smile.  
She then ran, throwing herself into his arms happily.  
He let out a short laugh. She was so much bigger! And then he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

The force of her tackle causing him to lose balance a little bit. But, he had managed to turned it into a spin as his hood fell off of his dark head of hair. Then, he fell backwards. He laughed, despite falling.  
When they landed, she was kissing him, cupping his face in her both of hands. Without a second thought, he was kissing her back.

The kiss was deep. His tongue invading her mouth as he tightened his arms around her waist, causing her to whimper softly as she tried to respond properly to the deep kiss. Finally, he slid one of his hands up, gently resting that hand against the back of her head, as he gently applied pressure to get her head tilted ever so slightly so that he could deepen the passionate kiss even more.

The entire guild was now watching as they finally broke the kiss. She was on top of him, straddeling his hips, her knees on either side of him, as they both gasped for air. Their faces flushed and her's glowing as she rested her hands against his chest to push herself off of him.

"Welcome back Mest!"

She said finally, as she smiled down at him happily.

"I'm back, I missed you, Wens..."

He said softly as he gazed up at her.

"- Anyway, it was worth the time &amp; the missing you... I finally remembered who I am..."

He reached up, his hand gently cupping the left side of her face as he finished what he was saying. Nothing but love and reliefe at being back, shining in his beautiful sea-foam green eyes.

"- It's a bit selfish of me to ask, after being gone."

At that, he looked away from her, looking upset with himself. His hand on her cheek, was trembling slightly.  
She knew that he was upset with himself. Upset at having left her the way he had, that day.  
Still, she watched him, patiently and quietly, as he finally seemed to get the courage to finish what he was going to ask. His green eyes sliding back to look up at her, as he spoke again.

"Wendy... Will you go on a date with me tonight?"

She grinned as she got up off of him, opened her mouth to respond, but Lucy came forward. Looking annoyed.

"You've been gone so long, and that's what you ask her!?"

She sounded incredulas! Wendy giggled, and Mest leaned up on his elbows, as Hibiki came over and helped the man to his feet.

"It's ok, Lucy."

She said and then looked up at the former councilman.

"Yup! I'll go with you!"

She chirped happily to him. He smiled, looking relieaved. Then his face seemed to turn a little red, as he rubbed the back of his head, glancing at his feet. Feeling embarressed. He had planned on saying this, but not in front of everyone. However, now... Thanks to Lucy, he had to.

"Wens...?"

"Huh?"

He glanced back to her face, then, he reached out and gently wrapped his arm around her thin waist, as he looked down into her brown , he was kissing her once more as he held her waist against his.

"I love you."

He said softly, as he broke the kiss. She blushed brightly and gently caressed the scarred side of his handsome face.

"I love you too, Mest..."

She said, kissing him again as the Blue Pegasus guild cheered for thestarted cheering...

**_._**

**_Fin~_**

**_._**

**_Please look forward to _Gray &amp; Juvia's one-shot:  
****Chapter #2 -****Love, Pain, Comfort &amp; Family**

**_._**

* * *

_**Necessary Disclaimers Section:**_

I claim no ownership to the anime, manga or the characters.

I just love the anime and the manga.

I am making no money, whatsoever off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do.

Copyright/Ownership- The anime and manga of "Fairy Tail" and it's other related animes and mangas.

Copyrighted by Hiro Mashima and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the anime/manga.

_**~*~Windeen~*~**_

_**~*~Windy~*~**_


	2. Love, Pain, Comfort & Family

**Posted: **On= 2-1-15 At= 8:00 am **(CST; GMT - 06:00)**

* * *

**Chapter Stats****:**

**Characters Focused On: **Gray &amp; Juvia

**Characters Also Appearing: **Natsu Dragneel, Happy, Lyon Vastia, Sherry &amp; Chelia Blendy, Yuuka, Jura &amp; Ooba Babasaama.

**Number Of Words In This Chapter: **Around 8,814 words...

(That's without the Disclaimer (located at the bottom of every chapter) &amp; the author's note. And (around) 9,118 words WITH them.)

**Rating For This Chapter: **M

* * *

**A/N****:**

If you like this chapter, I would really like to know what you think, please. I had planned to post it sooner than this, but something happened and the whole thing got messed up.

So, I had to re-type it all over again.

I hope I'm managing to keep the characters somewhat in character.

* * *

**Warnings****:**

**Some **Swearing.

**Implied**Adult Situations - With **Lime(s).**

Gray &amp; Juvia: romantically involved.

(If you have a problem with that, then please don't read, or if you DO read it (hopefully you have an open mind!) And you still don't like it, then please don't complain about it to me).

* * *

**.**

**Chapter:#2 - Love, Pain, Comfort &amp; Family**

**.**

Bright sunlight shone through the open balcony doors.

A soft breeze gently blew the curtains of those open doors.

The happy sound of bird-song was floating on the breeze along with the scent of fragrant, blooming flowers. All of it helped in creating a relaxing atmosphere.

The beams of the bright sun fell across the face of the sleeping Juvia Lockser.

Causing her to wake up slowly. She was lying on her left side. She found herself feeling completely relaxed as she smiled and stretched.

She was so comfortable that she almost felt numb. However, when she stretched she felt a stiffness in her thighs. The muscles felt tense and strained, as if she'd run for miles.

There was also a sharp pain in her center, not far from the sore thigh muscles.  
She had to think a minute: Was it time for her cycle? No, not for a few more weeks yet... But that's usually the only time she hurt down there... She shifted to test if she felt the pain again... YUP! She had just enough time to register the pain, whimper... And then, the pain had eased.

After a few minutes of waiting to see if that peculiar pain would come back, she sighed and shifted, intending to roll onto her back.

She froze in the middle of the roll though. Her eyes darted down. There, under her arm, lying across her lower chest... Just below her breasts (which were covered by the bed-covers), was an arm.

It was a heavy arm. It was UNDER her arm and definitely belonged to a man.

Her dark blue eyes widened, and then she closed them.

Trying to will herself to calm down.

She took a few calming breaths, then opened her eyes once more.

The arm was still possessively draped over her.

Also, this room was unfamiliar to her.

'**Where is Juvia?'**

She thought, a spike of worry running through her system.

Slowly, she looked around the room, but, seeing nothing to answer her question, she finally gave in. Very carefully, she started to finish her roll from her side to her back. Once on her back, the arm around her, tightened.

She bit her bottom lip nervously. And then glanced to her right.

Her eyes widened a little in surprise. And her body relaxed immediately. She felt an intense feeling of love overwhelm her as she looked at the man beside her.

She would know that head of black hair anywhere.

The face of the young man was buried in his pillow, he was laying on his stomach with his right arm draped possessively over her.

Unable to move, she just stared at him silently. She didn't know how long she looked. But, soon her memories of the day, and the night, before, came rushing back to her. Causing her face to heat up into a deep blush. First it was only flashes of memory.

They had gone to a bar together. Gray's choice. She stayed with him because she worried about his condition. She drank too, though, not as much.

She helped him back to his room at the inn that he was staying at. He'd kissed her then.

The girl's face turned redder as she lay in bed remembering it, now. She could remember his touch, his lips... She remembered being embarrassed when he knelt between her legs and started pleasuring her with his hands, and then his...

She covered her face with her hands and sighed... She remembered fisting her hands in his dark hair as he...

Screaming in agonizing pleasure as he held her hips in place. Watching her, as he continued what he was doing until she was completely spent. She remembered her magic getting away from her. It started to rain over the bed because of that first orgasm. Then, he had put his hips between her thighs as he kissed her hungrily. Then, he'd apologized for her pain and he broke her innocence with one powerful thrust of his hips into hers.

He had held her, then. As the pain overwhelmed her and she cried, digging her nails into his shoulders and back as her thighs quivered slightly from the pain of her lost innocence.

He whispered softly to her that she would be ok soon, as he held her.

But then when she encouraged him to move... She only remembered the feel of his hips thrusting into hers over and over again. His hands gripped her hips in a bruising hold. She remembered reaching that blissful ecstasy once more and then... He did, as well. She remembered feeling like she was in heaven. She felt complete with him inside of her. And when he met his own release, she'd felt even more so.

Then, he'd collapsed on top of her. They were both sweaty and panting. Both wet from her rain cloud that was dissipating as she fell asleep. Somehow, during the night, he must have pulled out of her. She felt the absence of him inside, so strongly. She never knew that she had felt so empty, until she'd experienced being joined with him in such a way.

She gently shifted and rolled onto her right side. She reached out, and gently brushed some bangs back from his face. She blushed as she thought back. Trying to remember why they'd gone drinking in the first place. She had never been that into alcohol. That was not her MO at all.

Why had he been so upset that she feared leaving him alone? When she finally remembered, she found herself crying again. Softly as she snuggled against him.

"My poor Gray..."

She whispered sadly as she snuggled close to him. Finally falling back to sleep as her mind once more re-played the events of the day before.

* * *

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Flash Back xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_The snow fell softly over head. The silence was so loud, that one might believe that they would go insane if they had to listen to it for any length of time. _

_The land was a sea of white. _

_Anyone looking, would have trouble seeing the grave marker. _

_However. They would see the dark haired young man that sat before it. Gray was sitting in front of his parent's graves._

**Grave Marker: **

_*Silver &amp; Mika*_

_*Fullbuster*_

"_..."_

"_Umm... Gray-Sama?"_

_Her voice was soft and sad. Very uncertain sounding. He knew that voice very well. _

_The young man turned his dark head, glancing over his shoulder._

_The Bluenette behind him was looking at him, but she quickly looked at her feet when his eyes landed on her. Her gloved-hands were being wrung in front of her, he saw her bite her bottom lip. Tears filling her pretty dark blue eyes._

'_**She's taking her obsession with me to a whole new level...'**_

"_Juvia! You followed me here!?"  
_

"_I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"_

_He arched an eyebrow. Seeing, now, that her face was tear stained. And, she started to cry fresh tears as she apologized in a shaky voice. She'd probably been crying for a while. _

_He waited quietly, watching her curiously. She'd never reacted this way before. Usually by now, he'd be trying to peel her off of him._

"_There's s-something... Juvia wan-wanted to... To tell yh-you, so badly!"_

_**...*Sniff!*... **_

"_... Juvia... Was th-the one... That__**...*Sniff!*... **__Took down... The Ne-Necromancer that__**...*Sniff!*...**__Was controlling your f-father!.__**...*Sniff!*..*Sniff!*...**__-"_

"_Juvia... You did?"_

_The girl squeezed her eyes shut and nodded, crying harder now, her hands going up to rub at her eyes._

"Juvia

_**...*Sniff!*... **__J-Juvia... No longer has th-the right__**...*Sob!*... **__T-to love G-Gray-Sama...-"_

_**...*Sniff!*... **_

"_... Juvia was the one tha__**-... *Sob!*-"**_

_***Hicc!***_

"_-T-tha... That... K-killed you're father..."_

"_..."_

_***Sniff!***_

"_..."_

_***Sigh~... Hicc!... Sniff!***_

"_..."_

_She heard the soft sound of snow crunching under-foot. She looked up, watching as he silently walked over to her. Her knees wobbled beneath her. She wasn't sure she could live if he didn't punish her. She only hoped that he wouldn't kill her._

'_**I love you Gray-Sama... Please, hit me, do whatever you wish... As much as you wish it...! **_

_**I'm just so... SO very sorry!'**_

_When he got to her, the girl had her eyes closed. She was biting her lip so hard that she tasted blood._

_***Hicc!... Sigh~...***_

_Gray grabbed the front of her fur trimmed coat. She sobbed harder. Not from fear of what he'd do to her. But... From the pain of having caused him such a great pain._

"_You..."_

_His voice was thick was pain and sadness. She could feel his hand shaking with anger. _

_Then he had pressed his face into her chest... Her eyes snapped open, she looked down at the boy in frozen shock._

"_Thank you...!"_

_Juvia couldn't believe what she was hearing, or seeing... As she stared down at him in confusion with tear stained cheeks and red-rimmed, waterlogged eyes. _

_Then she realized that he hadn't been shaking in anger. He'd been shaking with another emotion. Though, she wasn't sure if it was sadness or something else._

"_Sorry... I'm sorry...!"_

"G-Gray-Sama...?"

'_**Why...? Why is HE apologizing to **__**me**__**!? Oh! My poor Gray-Sama! What have I don-'**_

"_Sorry..."_

_The two fell to their knees, just like that. Both crying as they held each other in the snow. She wished that She could help him. If she could have, she would have taken his place!_

"_Urghh... GHH... Your Warm... J-Juvia..."_

_She just nodded, holding him as she cried into his hair. She didn't know what else to do._

"_I'm so sorry, Gray-Sama...!"_

_She cried harder._

* * *

_Hours later, the two were sitting together. Looking at the grave. Juvia was afraid to speak. His eyes seemed too dark. Almost dead. She wasn't even sure if she should have been here. She felt like she was intruding. But... He hadn't told her to leave, so-_

"_I'll definitely take down __End__."_

_Juvia glanced at him in shock. It had been so silent... He'd startled her badly. She was silent a moment, as she looked at him. He still stared straight ahead at the grave marker._

"_Yes. Yes, You will... W-We will..."_

_That's when Gray looked at her. She froze in place. Her eyes were huge. Maybe she shouldn't have assumed that he'd let her-?_

"_Thank you, Juvia..."  
_

_He said again softly. She just nodded and smiled..._

"_Gray-Sama has nothing to thank Juvia for..."_

"_Yes, I do."_

He said and she watched as he got up off of the rock they'd been sitting on and held out his hand to help her up. She looked at him, then to his hand. Hesitantly, she reached out, taking his hand in her own and letting him pull her to her feet.

_Then he let her go. He put his hands in his pockets and started walking away._

_She clenched her glove-clad hands in front of her chest, watching him go. Then she started after him._

"_Where will Gray-Sama go now?"_

She asked softly as she walked behind him. He glanced over his shoulder at her and shrugged.

_"Right now? I'm going to get hammered."_

"You shouldn't drink alone in your current state..."

"_Then come with me."  
_

_She blushed slightly. Was he asking her on a date?_

"_If Gray-Sama doesn't mind..."_

_And she followed him to a bar._

* * *

**4 Hours After That:**

_The door to his rooms at the inn that he was currently staying at, swung open and Juvia walked in, with Gray's arm slung over her shoulder. Most of his weight on her. He groaned when she turned on the light and then she started to help him to the bed._

"_Gray-Sama. You shouldn't have had so much to drink!"_

_She protested and tried to dislodge him from her shoulder, to lower him to the bed._

_However, he grabbed her at the last second and somehow she ended up on his bed, looking up at him as he watched her. He was leaning over her, her hands pinned on either side of her head. _

_Her hands held in place by his hands around her slender wrists. Though, he wasn't holding her too tightly. She, in all honesty, could have pushed him away if she wished. _

_But, she obviously didn't wish to. Her hat had fallen off in the movement that landed her in this position._

_Her legs spread with one of his knees, leaning on the bed between them._

"_Gray... Sama?"_

"_Juvia... S'ank youh furrr stayin' wifh me."_

_He said, she giggled because of the way he sounded. But soon her giggles halted when he kissed her. Her dark blue eyes widened, she watched his face. His own eyes were closed, then, she kissed him back, her own eyes finally sliding shut. The hands on her wrists loosened even more and, after a few minutes, she felt a gentle tugging at her dress/coat buttons. Her heart was beating fast with anticipation. _

_Then, she soon felt his cool skin brushing against her own desire-caused fevered skin as he freed each button from its loop._

_She whimpered, squirming slightly as a pressure started to build in her lower body._

_Then his tongue was against her closed mouth. Without a second's hesitation, she let her lips part with a soft gasp and then his tongue was exploring her mouth as he deepened the kiss._

'_**Gray...'**_

_She slid her hands up his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt as he suddenly broke the hungry kiss. She blinked and he smiled at her, before he kissed her again. _

_She cried out softly as he slid his hands under her bra, gently fondling her breasts as she finished unbuttoning the last button on his shirt and she started shoving it off of his shoulders. He groaned and reluctantly pulled away from her, she sat up and once his shirt was off, she slid her hands over his bare chest._

_She leaned down and started kissing and licking his neck, he groaned and pressed his knee right against her groin. She threw her head back, panting as she cried out softly in pleasure._

"_Liked that?"_

He asked with a smirk as he pressed her back onto the bed.

_She nodded as she tried to touch him again. He shook his head and slid his hands under her and unclasped her bra. Then he removed it and the dress/coat the rest of the way. Once he was done, she was only in her panties and he was naked from the waist up. She had covered her bare breasts._

_"No you don't."_

He murmured as he gently pulled her hands from them. Once more he pinned her hands on either side of her head.

_Her cheeks were flushed and her chest was rising and falling rapidly, causing her breasts to bounce slightly. He ground his knee against her again and she cried out in pleasure once more, her eyes half-lidded and shining with passion and pleasure._

_"I can't believe how beautiful you look right now."_

He said, causing her to blush even more as he leaned down and took the tip of one of her breasts into his warm mouth.

"_Gray-S-Sama! Oh!"_

_She squirmed again, pressing her aching lower body to his knee. He continued what he was doing with his mouth, but released one of her hands. He immediately felt her fingers thread in his black hair as he continued to pleasure her breast with his mouth and tongue. _

_Meanwhile, his free hand, slid down and into her, panties and he started exploring her with his fingers, making her pant, cry out his name and squirm even more. After that, one thing lead to another and..._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx End Flash Back xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

Gray groaned softly. His head was killing him now. He went to move, but found that something was snuggled against him.

He blinked and looked down at the bed. Juvia was in his arms. She was sleeping soundly, a smile on her pretty face, and she was very naked.

'**What happe- Oooholy SHIT!'**

He thought, as the events of the day and night before, came flashing through his mind, just as they had with Juvia a while before. He had been drunk, this hadn't been his first time drinking, how had he let this happened. She had been drinking too, had he forced her? He worried for a while, until the entirety of his memories resurfaced. When he finally remembered it all clearly, he realized that he hadn't forced her. Though he wasn't sure how much of it SHE'D remember.

He had finally acted on the feelings that he had, had for her for so very long. So, he hoped that she would be able to properly remember it all. Sighing, he sat up and she reached for his hand. She was still asleep, contentedly.

"Gray-Sama..."

He ran both of his hands over his face and then through his hair. What was he going to do...?

On top of that, seeing her naked again. Remembering what he'd done with her and TO her, the night before. He licked his lips nervously and realized that he could still taste her.

He groaned softly, swallowing hard. He was in trouble here... He felt his lower body reacting again. He wanted her again. But, they needed to talk before he took her again.

No matter how much he seemed to now ache for her. He glanced at himself under the blanket. And decided that a cold shower should help.

"Juvia...lo...vesss... Graaaay-... Sa...mah..."

He smirked as he heard her say that in a sleep-heavy voice. He realized with a start, that she was really beautiful like this. The thought occurred to him that he'd like to burn their clothes and chain her to the bed. And not let her leave until he had his fill of her... He blushed when he realized that he had actually thought that.

'_**Gray, you're a pervert! You've been spending too much time hanging around Loki, man.'  
**_  
He sighed heavily and then, after a little more time had passed, he decided that sitting there all day would get him nowhere. So, he slipped out of the bed and went to take that shower.

Hoping that his little "Friend" down there, would calm down if he did. For extra cold, he added some of his ice make magic, to the already cold water. He ended up taking a shower so cold that even he was shivering when he was done. But, thankfully, the "little Gray" was no longer standing at attention... That was, until he walked out of the bathroom and saw Juvia again. Asleep in the bed, clutching his pillow. Her bare butt uncovered and facing him. He looked down at himself again, and sighed.

"Oh hell."

He went back into the shower.

* * *

When Juvia awoke again, she found Gray gone. The side of the bed he'd been on was cold and she heard no sounds at all that indicated that he was around. She got up, pulling the sheet around her naked body, and started looking around the rooms, for him. Her thighs still hurt a bit.

She wondered if she was supposed to still be this sore from intercourse. Though, she had to admit, he had been a bit rough when he was... Her cheeks flamed and she slapped them both to try and get her thoughts off of that. She didn't need to be thinking about that!

After she walked around, she had determined that he was gone. And, she returned to the bed, feeling heartbroken. She went to get back in, but, when she pulled the blankets back, she saw a blood stain where her hips had been.

'_**No wonder Juvia is still so sore...'**_

She thought and with a deep sigh. She let the sheet fall from around her body. She then grabbed her clothes from the previous day, and went to the bathroom that was connected to the room.

She'd figure out what to do after a shower.

* * *

Gray had gone to get them something to eat after he'd had his 4th shower. He had been gone longer than he planned though. So when he came back, he was alarmed to see the bedroom empty and her clothes were gone. He sat the food down on a table and was turning to leave hoping to find her, when he saw the bathroom door open and out walked Juvia. She blinked and stared at him. Freezing in mid-step with a towel to her hair. She was fully dressed, except for her feet being bare.

"Gray-Sama..."

She said as she bit her lip and looked at the floor.

"How are you feeling?"

He asked as he tried to mask his relief that she had not run away. She glanced at him through her bangs and smiled a bit.

"Juvia... Is..."

She sighed, remembering that he'd asked her to try and speak normally, instead of in the 3rd person, which was how she usually spoke. He'd asked her this, when he'd been making love to her.

"I. I am... Yeah, I'm ok. Just a little sore."

She whispered finally, blushing as she glanced back at him again. He was blinking at her, looking startled.

'_**Does he not remember asking me to speak normally?'**_

She wondered and then took a step closer to him. He took a step back and she frowned. She wanted to cry. Why was he backing away from her? Was... Had she been no good in bed...

He watched her, his eyes widening as her lower lip trembled. Then her legs gave out and she collapsed to the floor. She started sobbing uncontrollably. Covering her eyes as she sobbed into her hands.

"I... I'm sorry Gray!"

She cried and he pulled his hands from his pocket. What was he supposed to do now?

"What are you sorry about now!?"

He asked, sounding incredulous. He knelt before her and pulled her into his arms, hugging her as she sobbed.

"Juvia wasn't a good lover. B-because it was her first time!"

She finally said as she sobbed into his shoulder. His eyes widened and he gently pushed her away from him, looking into her eyes. She tried to look away, her face red from embarrassment, so he cupped her face in his hands as he looked into her eyes.

"I never said you were bad..."

He said as he brushed at her tear stained cheeks with his thumbs. She blinked wet eyelashes at him and bit her lip again. Her eyes darted away.

"Gray-Sama's not m-mad...? At Juvia?"

"No, why would I be mad? Last night, was the most amazing night... You were amazing, Juvia. And I asked you last night, to please stop talking in the 3rd person like that. It's the only thing about you that I find bothers me..."

He said gently and she sniffled, flashing him a weak smile.

"O-ok, Juvia will- I mean... I. I, will try to remember."

She said softly and then blushed when he leaned over and kissed her softly. When he broke the kiss, he helped her to her feet and handed her, her breakfast. They sat at a table in a corner of the room and ate in silence.

* * *

_**An hour and 10 minutes later:**_

Juvia looked at Gray nervously.

"W... Where are we going now, Gray? Now that Fairy Tail has disbanded...? W-What are we suppose to do? That was our family... And... And..."

She asked, hoping that she could assume that he'd let her stay with him. He watched her, she looked like she was going to cry again. He leaned forward slightly.

"Juvia... You need to try and get a grip. I realize that your a water mage... But if you cry any more, you might run out of water."

She looked up at him. Blinked a few times and sniffled as she rubbed some unshed tears from her eyes.

"Good girl. Now, to answer your question-"

He said with his voice softer now. She sniffled again and looked at him.

"I'm going to Lamia Scale."

Her eyes widened at his announcement. And she took a moment, then, finally, she nodded.

"Does Gray-Sama... Sorry... Do you want to train with Lyon?"

He nodded again.

"You know, Juvia... If it's too hard for you to talk normally I can try to get used to it..."

She smiled, blushing deeply.

"Juv-I mean, I... I want to try and do as Gr-... As you wish."

He smiled.

"Will you be coming with me to Lamia Scale, Juvia?"

She nodded.

"I know Lyon bothers you."

"I'm yours now, Gray... Body and soul."

She said softly as she squirmed. He knew that she was likely remembering the night before.

"Juvia..."

She looked up and he reached out, pulling her out of her chair and onto his lap. She blushed brightly as she found herself straddling his hips.

"I said this last night, but... I think you need to hear it again."

He said as he slid his hand up under her dress/coat, causing her to shiver in pleasure as his fingers caressed her hip, where her Fairy Tail insignia was.

"I love you..."

He said and leaned forward, kissing her softly as he slid that wandering hand up further. This action caused her to moan. He had said that the night before. She would never forget that. Because he'd said it after making love to her, and before they'd fallen asleep finally.

* * *

_**A Week &amp; A Half Later:**_

"JUVIA! MY LOVELY JUVIA!"

Lyon Vastia rushed forward, in his hand, a bouquet of roses made of ice, bloomed, and he dropped to one knee before the Water and Ice mages as the whole of the guild watched the scene. Some looked amused, some looked like they pitied him. Some (like Chelia Blendy) looked like they'd like to rip her to pieces...

Juvia backed up, looking uncomfortable as she watched the love-struck ice mage kneeling on the floor... She hid behind Gray a little.

Gray eyed the 2 of them with amusement in his eyes.

"Do you make a habit of greeting the girlfriends of old friends, like this, Lyon?"

Gray asked as he slid his arm around her waist and pulled Juvia up against him. She didn't like being mean to Lyon, but... He was quite annoying.

Still, as his face fell, as the ice roses melted in his hand, she felt bad. She watched him get to his feet and glare at Gray.

"Girlfriend? Since when?"

He asked as he frowned at Gray.

"Almost 2 weeks ago. After a week or so of-... Well... We stayed in our room. Anyway, we decided to remain lovers... She's mine."

He said, and Juvia blushed, looking at her feet, wishing he hadn't been so blunt.

"I'm going to talk to Ooba Babasaama, Gray..."

She told her lover, as he kissed her cheek. Then she left to find the guild mistress.

"Did you force her?"

Gray snorted, his dark blue eyes shifting from his retreating lover's back, to his old friend and rival...

"No,"

"Then how d-"

"That's none of your business. Just keep your hands off of whats mine."

He said and then frowned as he looked at his old friend.

"Lyon... I'm really sorry... Look, I..."

He added with a sigh.

"I didn't come here to rub it in your face."

"Then why did you come out here? You seem to be doing a fairly good job of it, for someone who's not trying to rub it in my face..."

"I need your help."

"Help?"

"Yeah. I need you to help me train. Juvia and I want to join the guild. She wants help training as well. She was hoping that maybe Yuka or Chelia would help her wo-"

Gray trailed off as Lyon's eyes widened. The silver haired young man's mouth opened and closed, mutely, like a fish. Unable to say much of anything. Finally, when Juvia came back, a while later, he unfroze.

"I-I'll think about helping..."

He said and then stalked off.

"What did she say?"

Gray asked Juvia. She was watching Lyon worriedly. But finally, she looked at her lover. She saw that he was looking at her expectantly, an eyebrow raised.

"She said we could join. But... If we annoy her, she said that she'll make us spin... Whatever that means."

She said with a soft sigh.

* * *

_**Over The Course Of The Next Year Or So: **_

Juvia and Gray were both involved with heavy training.

Sherry &amp; Chelia Blendy, were working with Juvia mostly, to help her create more powerful attacks.

Lyon and Jura were working with Gray. Sometimes Yuka the wave magic user would help either Juvia or Gray with the training as well. Also, Jura started doing research for Gray. In order to help him figure out the location and identity of the demon called: "END".

Aside from the research and training, Gray went on missions with the two, while Juvia went on missions with the Blendy cousins.

She soon became fairly close to both girls, now that Sherry was after Ren and Chelia was after Lyon (who was no longer after Juvia it seemed).

There were even some occasions where they ended up working with teams from Blue Pegasus on a few missions.

That's how Juvia and Gray eventually found out that Wendy and Lucy were with them.  
The girls had kept in touch with their other friends over the year. So they also told Gray and Juvia how everyone else was:

Laxus had gone off on his own, having given the slip to the Thunder God Tribe.

Which, none of the 3 of them had been very happy about. All 3 had been extremely hurt. But, finally they chose to do their own things, while waiting for him to come back.  
Erza, Cana, Lisanna &amp; Evergreen - had apparently joined Mermaid's Heel.  
Bixlow went off on his own. Whereabouts currently: Unknown.  
Freed started working at a local Magnolia library as a record keeper.  
Mirajane, at a bar. Elfman at the same bar as a bouncer in Magnolia. However, anyone who knew them also didn't want to mess with either. So, mostly Elfman just sat around looking intimidating.

Romeo Cobalt, Bisca &amp; Alzak Connell were working together as bounty hunters. It seemed that Romeo liked hanging with the husband and wife, and on top of that he was still training as a fire mage, in order to help Natsu, whenever he came back.

While Macao and Wakaba, got various odd jobs.

Reedus got a job that required his artwork. But when Juvia asked Lucy what kind of job it was, she had said she wasn't really sure. But that the job he'd taken had been in Crocus.  
Levy managed to somehow get a job as the keeper and caretaker of the great magical library. Gajeel and Pantherlily, who had been planning on joining Sabertooth, chose to stay with her.

Claiming that she &amp; the library, both, needed body guards.  
Jet started working as a messenger boy and Droy started working as a gardener for the town of Magnolia.

Max started another gift shop, selling Reedus' artwork as well as other things related to the once proud Fairy Tail guild. Laki and Warren, for some strange reason stayed with him. Working in his gift shop.  
As for Kinana... She vanished after a cloaked/hooded man stopped by the remains of the disbanding Fairy Tail guild hall.

She spoke to him quietly, her eyes widening, and then she just walked out with him. Telling Mira that she would be back after a while.

Master Makarov, it seemed, was sticking close to Porlyusica. For some strange reason.

* * *

Eventually Gray realized that Jura, had started to act strangely. Whenever Gray asked how his research was going, he'd get quiet and excuse himself. It didn't take Gray long to realize that he likely found something out, about END and that he was keeping it from him.

When he voiced this worry to Juvia, she in turn told Chelia.

Chelia, who was close to Juvia now, wanted to help. So, one day, she used her sky magic to eavesdrop on Jura and Lyon. The spell utilized air, and made the words spoken in a room with a closed door, float through the cracks and to her own ears.

When she had heard what alarmed her the most, she went to Juvia. Not even listening to the whole conversation.

* * *

"END is who!?"

Juvia asked, sounding incredulous. Her dark blue eyes were huge and sad looking.

"That's what Master Jura said... I'm sorry that I can't offer any more help."

Chelia said and Juvia smiled. She hugged her younger friend and thanked her, then she went looking for Gray immediately.

First Juvia went to the training room, where Gray and Lyon often practiced hand to hand combat with their Ice-Make magic. However, the only one in the room, was Lyon. She bit her lip worriedly and started to leave. Hoping that he hadn't noticed her.

"Juvia?"

'_**Damn!'**_

She turned to Lyon with a bright smile.

"Yes?"

"What's up?"

"I... Ummm... Well, I was looking for Gray..."

Lyon's face fell and he sighed.

"He went out to train by himself outside. He should be on the hill by the old oak tree."

She nodded, smiling.

"Thank you Lyon."

Then she turned to leave.

He watched her go, a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wished she had loved him.

* * *

When Juvia finally found Gray, he was shirtless. His shirt hanging on a tree branch as he practiced his magic. She stayed silent, her hands folded in front of her, watching him. Admiring the way he moved.

Until finally, he noticed her. He stopped and looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Juvia?"

She walked closer. The breeze started to pick up. Ruffling her hair, so she put a hand up, holding it back from her face, a bit as she looked at him.

"Gray... I know what lord Jura is hiding from you."

His eyes widened and he came closer. Grabbing his shirt he used it to wipe his sweat off, then slipped the shirt on. Buttoning it up as he listened to his girlfriend.

"A... Apparently END is a fire demon. Also, he's in a dormant state. So, he sleeps within a human who is... Unaware."

He nodded, crossing his arms as she went on.

"END is also..."

She sighed, wringing her hands now.

"Also?"

Gray prompted softly.

She looked into his eyes. Grim determination shining in her own, along with a deep sadness.

"END is also a... A Fire Dragon Slayer, Gray."

Gray blinked at her. He looked as if he thought that he had NOT just heard what he thought he had.

"Excuse me?"

"A... Fire Dragon Slayer..."

"G-Gray...?"

"They think it's Natsu, don't they?"

She hesitated a moment, then nodded.

"Of all the..."

He sighed and started walking away, heading past her and down the hill.

"Gray-Sama...?"

Without thinking, in her fear over his reaction, she had reverted to her original speech pattern... He looked very, VERY mad.

"There's no way that Natsu is a demon. I've known him most of my life! Stupid? Yes. Demon? No way!"

He was muttering. Juvia got even more worried. She rushed after him with large alarmed eyes.

However, when Gray finally got to the training room that she had found Lyon in a short time before, it was empty. Juvia had just made it to the room, gasping for air, as she leaned against the door jam and tried to catch her breath when Gray turned on his heals and walked away.

'_**Huh? Gray-Sama! Wait for Juvia!'**_

She mentally sighed and followed her lover as he headed to the guild mistress's office.  
Intent on asking her where Lyon was.

* * *

"That brat? He and Jura just took time off of the guild. Something about demon hunting."

She said, sounding highly annoyed as she made some poor unnamed man spin not far away.

Gray thanked her and left. Juvia bowed quickly to the old woman, and then hurried to follow Gray from the room.

"What now, Gray-Sama?"

"Now, I get a horse and go after their asses. It's been a little over a year since Natsu left, he'll be coming home soon... And Juvia...?"

"Yes?"

"I told you to stop adding Sama to my name. We're beyond that. And it's been quite some time now since you stopped doing that..."

She nodded.

"Almost a year..."

She confirmed softly. She watched his back. Every movement he made said he was mad... Very, very mad. And likely not because she was calling him Sama...

"I forget, when I am nervous."

She said finally. He stopped suddenly, rounding on her, she walked right into him and he slammed her up against the nearest wall, fusing his mouth over hers in a heated kiss. She felt like her knees had just turned to jelly. She grasped at his shirt as she whimpered. The kiss was hungry, angry and demanding. When he finally pulled back, she was breathless and her lips were slightly swollen. Her eyes half lidded as she watched him.

"Don't be. You have no reason to be nervous around me. I won't do anything careless."

He said as he kissed her again, this time more softly, and then he was gone and she was left blinking in a confused state. Once her knees stopped swaying, she started after him again. When she caught up to him, he was still walking at a quick, long-legged pace.

Her legs were straining to keep up with him. Then, finally, they reached the stables, and he stopped.

Lamia Scale had horses, and a stable. Gray and Juvia rented 2 horses and then they took off... Gray created a ball made of ice crystal, which floated in front of him as he rode.

She watched from slightly behind him and to the side as he spoke to the ice crystal.

"Show me: Lyon Vastia!"

She watched with wide eyes as the crystal showed Lyon on a horse, he and Jura were making good time. She supposed that this was a new ability of Gray's. A result of his new training?

Gray cursed and let the crystal fall, shattering as it hit the ground. Then he kicked his heels into his horse's sides and leaned forward. Then animal started racing faster.

Juvia squeaked, she wasn't as good on a horse! She watched Gray move so far ahead that he soon vanished. So, she tried to urge her horse to catch up!

* * *

When Juvia finally caught up with them, she found Gray and Jura at a stand off. A wall of earth blocking the path. In Gray's hand was a sword made of Ice, and in Jura's was what appeared to be a stone one.

"Gray!"

"Juvia, go after Lyon!"

"There's a wall-"

She said as her horse danced in place.

"You can get over it. It should be no issue for you."

She blushed when he said that, though she wasn't sure why... She nodded after a moment, then walked her horse around the two men.

"Where are you lookin, Jura?"

Jura glanced at Gray, he'd been looking at Juvia.

"That wall is too thick for her to turn it into mud."

He commented.

"I wasn't assuming that's what she'd do. And I'd say that she didn't have that in mind either."

Gray responded, he glanced at his lover, and smiled. She was thinking, looking around for a source of water.

'_**Good girl.'**_

He thought. She wasn't letting them distract her.

Jura lunged at Gray and he jumped back.

Juvia did notice that, she glanced over her shoulder and then back ahead of herself. She had to stay focused!

Gray would be ok. It was Gray, after all.

She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to feel for a source of water.

'_**THERE!'**_

Her eyes snapped open and she looked to her right. She could faintly make out the shimmer of a small body of water through the trees and foliage of the woods they were in. She glanced at Gray and Jura once more, both were using their swords and fighting. Gray was smaller and Jura had the advantage of the ground that Gray stood on. She watched as her boyfriend had trouble blocking Jura's sword, and keeping his balance as the ground below him rippled a bit.

"Don't pay attention to me!"

He suddenly shouted, she jumped. He wasn't even looking at her!

"RIGHT!... Sorry, my love!"

She sighed and turned back to the source of water. She closed her eyes once more, trying to block out all sounds, and focus her magic.

Finally, she used her magic to call to the water. Grasping it and pulling it towards her.

Jura stopped moving suddenly and looked, Gray did as well. A massive wave came through the trees and hovered over Juvia, her hands were raised over her head, her eyes trained on the water above her.

"What on Earthland...?"

"Never mind her!"

Gray snapped and swung at the older man, hoping that whatever she was doing, it worked.

Meanwhile, Juvia used her magic to maneuver and shape the water into floating blocks of water. When she was done, she had giant steps.

"Gray!"

She called, glancing at him. He looked at her a moment and blocked another swing of Jura's sword. She didn't have to voice what she was asking. He stuck out his left hand while still fighting, and the water steps froze in an instant. She smiled.

"Thanks!"

She kicked her horse lightly to get it going, and backed up as much as was possible.

"She can't be-"

Jura froze as Juvia and her horse took a running leap. They landed on the first block and slid, but she made her horse jump immediately after and they continued until she and her horse were standing on top of Jura's wall.

"If they jump from there they'll both be-"

Jura stopped what he was saying as Gray swung at him.

"Keep your eyes on me, Jura!"

"But, Gray... She'll-"

"She'll be safe. It's Juvia, after all."

He said and waved his hand in the direction of the blocks. They melted, and continued hovering there a moment, until finally Juvia called the water to her, once again, it hovered over her, and she kicked her horse, urging the frightened animal to jump. He shied away, but finally did. Jura and Gray watched. Stopping all movement. Of course, they couldn't see what happened on the other side.

Both seemed to be holding their breaths.

* * *

On the other side of the wall, Juvia had maneuvered the mass of water below her horse as it jumped. The water carried them safely to the ground. Then she gathered the water one last time, sending it high in the air and letting it rain down. The rain lets Gray know that she was ok.

She kicked her still frightened horse into a gallop and started down the path after Lyon.

On the other side of the wall from her, Gray and Jura stood, both getting soaked as the water rained down on them both.

"I can't believe that-"

"We're still Fairy Tail Mages."

Gray said. Jura blinked at him and then, he started laughing.

"I suppose you are. Once a Fairy Tail Mage, always a Fairy Tail Mage. Master Makarov raised you kids well!"

Gray grinned.

"Yes, he did."

He agreed. Both had put their swords away.

* * *

Juvia had gotten caught in her own rain of water, so, as she and her horse raced down the path she had to wipe the water from her eyes. Her blood felt like it was on fire! She had been so frightened that her plan wouldn't work!

She giggled a little in relief. Resting a hand against the flat of her belly, she had been so frightened that she thought she might be ill. Her stomach was still fluttering with nerves!

She continued on, until finally, she spotted Lyon. He was sitting on a rock on the side of the road. His horse was laying beside him and there was ice around one of the animal's legs. She reined her horse to a slow trot, and then to a complete stop. Lyon looked up.

"Hi Juvia..."

He sounded miserable.

"What happened?"

"My horse got spooked by something and twisted, it's ankle..."

She dismounted and checked the animal's leg.

"It doesn't seem to be broken after all. Make sure it doesn't get frostbite, though."

She said gently as he eyed her.

"How'd you get past Jura's wall...?"

She smiled slightly.

"It's too complicated to explain."

He frowned but nodded. Finally, she tied her horse's reins to a tree, and then sat beside him.

"Are you hurt?"

He looked like he wasn't going to respond, at first, but then he nodded.

"Yeah, my horse fell over, and my leg was caught under its side."

"Can I look?"

"What can you do?"

"I can try and ease the pain, Chelia helped me to learn to use my water magic to do minor healing and pain easing spells."

He frowned and opened his mouth to respond, but just then the breeze picked up. The breeze turned into a wind and grew stronger and stronger, until Chelia appeared before them hovering in the air.

"I came to get all of you, Lord Jura and Gray are heading back to the guild now."

"What? Why?"

Lyon asked, looking annoyed.

"Because, Natsu Dragneel and Happy are at the guild and were asking for Gray and Juvia."

She said landing on her feet. Then she walked over to Lyon's horse, she healed it's leg and then she took a look at Lyon's own leg.

"Thank you Chelia."

Juvia said.

"Absolutely no problem. Also, Lord Jura removed the wall."

She said and Juvia nodded, before she got back on her horse and road off.

"Is he really at La-"

"Yes, Lyon."

He froze with shock. The tone of her voice... Was she mad at him? She never spoke to him like that...

"Are you mad at me?"

She looked up at him thoughtfully, then nodded once.

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"Because you and Lord Jura ran off, half-cocked with the intention of harming one of our friends."

"But, he's a-"

"We have no proof that he is END and even if he is, there still may be a way for him to be saved."

He blinked at her and then she got to her feet.

"Please come home, now!"

She said and then she was gone in a swirl of wind.

* * *

When Juvia got back, she walked in and blinked.

Ooba Babasaama, Was there, and was making 4 people spin.

Gray, Happy, Natsu and Lord Jura were all spinning. The girl giggled as the old woman finally stopped the spinning. She looked at Gray and then Juvia.

"You're no longer in my guild. Take his fire dragon slaying menace and get out."

She blinked, but didn't say anything as Gray walked over to her and shook his head. He looked very dizzy.

Finally, She nodded and looked back at the old woman.

"Yes, Ooba Babasaama."

She said and left with Gray, Natsu and Happy to get their things packed.

"What happened?"

She asked Gray softly.

"She found out that we were all fighting... But we're the only ones who are leaving because... We've been called back to Magnolia. Natsu came to get us."

"By Master Makaro-?"

Gray shook his head.

"No, by Master Gildarts."

Her eyes widened and the two finished gathering their things, and saying goodbye to their friends in this guild, then they left with the happily chattering Natsu and Happy.

* * *

A while later, Gray &amp; Juvia realized that they were heading further away from Magnolia.

"Where are we going?"

"That's what I've been asking this flaming IDIOT."

Natsu blinked at Juvia and Gray, then scratched his head, looking a bit awkward.

"Oh, I didn't hear you Gray. Hmm... Well, Lucy and Wendy are over that-a-way. They joined Blue Pegasus."

Juvia nodded.

"We knew that."

"And Cana and Erza, Lisanna and Evergreen are in Mermaid's Heel... Gildarts said I should pick all of them up and bring them back with me."

Gray smirked.

"He just doesn't want to see Cana, right now, cause she's likely to be pissed."

Natsu nodded.

"Probably. Anyway, Mermaid is closest. Then we'll go to Pegasus."

He said and walked away.

Gray shook his head, following Natsu. Juvia touched Gray's arm and he leaned his head towards her.

"He seems like our Natsu."

"That's because Lyon and Jura were wrong."

He said it confidently.

Juvia smiled. Natsu, who was walking ahead with his arms folded behind his head, looked at the 2 of them over his shoulder, above them, Happy was watching Gray and Juvia with a strange gleam in his eyes.

"Did you guys say something?"

Natsu asked innocently, having thought that one of them was talking to him.

"No. Sorry Natsu, we were just-"

Juvia was cut off by Gray suddenly swearing and jumping beside her. She and Natsu looked and saw that he was jumping at Happy. Who was giggling behind a paw and flying just out of Gray's reach.

"I SWEAR! YOU HAD BETTER NOT SAY IT, YOU MANGY-"

"Natsu, Natsu!"

"What Happy?"

"Save me!"

He cried and his behind his friend's back. Gray rounded on Natsu but Juvia held her boyfriend off.

"What's wrong?"

She asked quietly. Meanwhile, Natsu looked at Happy with a raised eyebrow.

"He _**liiiikes **_her!"

Happy said and both Gray and Juvia stopped and looked at him. Both faces getting beat red.

Natsu looked at the two and considered it.

"Huh... Guess you're right. Now that I'm paying attention, he smells like Juvia as well as himself, and she smells like Gray."

Juvia started fidgeting, looking at her hands.

"I swear, Natsu, I'll-"

Happy floated up, taking Natsu with him both were laughing, as Gray swore.

"I've gotta tell Erza and Lucy!"

Natsu shouted as he and Happy flew ahead towards Mermaid's Heel. Gray stood there fuming, as Juvia looked at him from under her bangs.

"Does it matter if he's a demon or not?"

She asked after a few minutes. Gray looked at her and sighed.

"No, either way, he's dead."

She sighed. She knew that she had better find a way to calm him down before he saw Natsu again.

* * *

Several hours later, Gray and Juvia walked into the Mermaid's heal compound, Juvia was walking a little stiffly, still a bit red faced and Gray had her by the hand.

"There you are, Natsu and Happy got here a while ago."

Erza said as she greeted them.

"We got sidetracked."

Gray said.

"Juvia... Are you ok?"

Erza asked and the girl nodded.

"Yeah, I just... I, um..."

Gray sighed and looked back at Erza.

"So, are we ready to go?"

"Not just yet... We need to talk to Juvia alone. GIRL TALK TIME!"

Cana said with a giggle, as she and Lisanna came, seemingly out of nowhere and grabbed his girlfriend, and then he was alone.

"Natsu! What did you tell them!?"

He shouted, but heard nothing. He sighed and sat on a fallen tree, facing the doors to the guild hall and rested his cheek on his hand. The elbow of that arm resting on his knee.

"You better stay scarce!"

He added and growled softly when he heard Happy giggle from somewhere. Now that they knew, the whole guild would know... What a mess.

He'd get no peace now that the others knew about him and Juvia!

_**.**_

_**Fin~**_

_**.**_

_**Please look forward to Erza &amp; Jellal's one-shot:**_

_**Chapter #3 - Traumatic Freedom**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Necessary Disclaimers Section:**_

I claim no ownership to the anime, manga or the characters.

I just love the anime and the manga.

I am making no money, whatsoever off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans that love it as much as I do.

Copyright/Ownership- The anime and manga of "Fairy Tail" and it's other related animes and mangas.

Copyrighted by Hiro Mashima and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the anime/manga.

**~*~Windeen~*~**

**~*~Windy~*~**


	3. Hints Of Love

**Posted: **On= 5-16-15 At= 7:30 pm **(CST; GMT - 06:00)**

* * *

**Chapter Stats****:**

**Please Note: **Traumatic Freedom, had to be put off for a chapter or 2

**Characters Focused On: **Kinana x Erik/Cobra

**Characters Also Appearing: **Doranbolt &amp; The Other Members Of The Guild: Crime Sorcière And Erza (At the start)

**Number Of Words In This Chapter: **Around 10,000 + words...

(That's without the author's notes and stuff).

**Rating For This Chapter: **M

* * *

**A/N****:**

Ah, what the hell!

Ok, I'm posting this against my better judgment. It isn't writing that I'm proud of, or even like all that much. But, I can't write anything else ATM because I'm really sick.

I had Hay-Fever. And I couldn't rest, because I had something going on in my offline life, so, since I couldn't rest when my allergies were bad, I just got sicker.

The walk in clinics are full of people who are like me. And my damn doctor chose to take a vacation... So, its: Either I go to the hospital, where I'll be treated worse than something a dog regurgitated. OR I wait until I have my appointment with my $$ of a doctor, which is the 26th...

So, yeah. Now, I have what seems to be allergy-induced asthmatic bronchitis. So, I basically feel like crap. And can't write. I've been like this for almost 2 weeks now (though, it was just really bad hay-fever, until about 4 days ago).

Be warned, that, I may not make any sense, in this A/N because I feel so bad. I have a killer sinus headache. It's so bad that even my teeth hurt from the pain in my sinuses.

Anyway, I'm posting this chapter, for lack of anything else to do. After the chapter, is another Author's note explaining about my thoughts of this chapter.

* * *

**Warnings****:**

**Some **Swearing.

* * *

**.**

**Chapter: #3 - Hints Of Love**

**.**

* * *

Several Months Ago

* * *

Erza sat alone by the river, remembering her torture &amp; the humiliation that she had felt. Remembering the feelings that she had had as a child during her time on that damn island with the tower of heaven.

'_**I've remembered things that I don't want to remember... The trembling... Being betrayed and lied to... My shameful weakness, shown for all the world to see... Will I be able to trust people, once more?'**_

"You'll be ok, don't worry."

She knew that voice. Still, she looked up, seeing Jellal. He stood not too far away. As he came closer she got to her feet. She was still trembling a bit.

'_**I need you...'**_

Thinking that, that desperate thought, might have been the voice of her heart. She wrapped her arms around herself. She knew better than to voice that out loud to him.

"You know the weakness and strengths of man, well enough."

Said the young man before her, she eyed him, the wind started to blow, she felt as though it was blowing right through her, as he continued speaking.

"- So, continue on, into the path of light. Just as you've done all along, Erza."

He sighed, as he turned to walk away from her.

'_**And we will walk the path of darkness, until we atone.'**_

He thought grimly.

* * *

"This robe's lame."

"Quit complaining!"

Meredy said as she glared at the silver haired girl beside her, who called herself: Angel. If anyone asked Meredy, she was anything BUT an angel... But, no one cared what Meredy thought except Jellal.

* * *

Jellal raised his voice to Erza as he still came closer to his "friends"... And further from her.

"... To defeat Zeref. Someday, our paths might cross once again!"

* * *

"Heh, look at you, sounding all cool."

Cobra said with a sardonic smirk. Racer grinned beside him.

"Hey, teach me 'summa that!"

"...Huh..."

"Midnight, don't you have anything a bit more... Intelligent sounding to say, aside from "Huh..."? That's just...!"

Meredy sighed, cutting herself off, looking annoyed.

"Love... That is..."

"Noooooo... That, That comment is lame..."

Angel said, sarcastically, with a frown as she looked at the men. Why was she even still with these head cases? Men were stupid.

* * *

Erza still stood, rooted to the spot, as she eyed Jellal's retreating form.

She wanted him to stay, or at the very least invite her into his guild. Her's was gone, after all. She was all alone and... Being alone was cold...

She glanced at her feet. She supposed this was goodbye then... Sadness settled in her chest and she felt as if it would overwhelm her. That's when she heard his voice, once more.

"By then, I hope you'll shine much more brightly. Bright enough to erase our dark existence... Move Forward, Erza. Keep moving!"

At those words, she felt some of the sadness lift. Her eyes lifted up and she watched as he turned to look at her, once he reached his friends. He and Meredy, Even Cobra, waved and then, they all turned and left.

'_**The trembling, has stopped.'**_

She realized suddenly as she looked down at her hands. His words were so powerful to her, that she stopped being so frightened... Just because of his words...

"I love you, Jellal."

She whispered as the wind got a bit stronger, whipping her hair into her face. Finally, she sighed, brushing her hair from her face as she turned to leave.

* * *

**_~"I love you, Jellal."~_**

"You know, man, you should have asked her to come with us, or something... Even I feel badly for her..."

Cobra said, looking annoyed. He was the only one that had heard that. Sometimes, he REALLY hated his ability to hear EVERYTHING.

"She's too bright..."

"You know she's in love with you, right?"

"He knows..."

Meredy said with a somewhat sad smile.

Jellal shot her a warning look, she danced ahead of them, her arms behind her back as she watched Jellal, but talked to the others.

"He thinks that he's only punishing himself by pushing her away, but..."

"Meredy."

His voice rang with warning, she grinned.

"BUT,"

She went on, causing Midnight and Angel: To giggle (Angel) and snort (Midnight) in amusement.

"You're also punishing her."

She finished and he took a swipe at her trying to grab at her.

"You know I'm right!"

She said with a grin, but stopped when suddenly, Cobra halted them. His hand shot out for silence.

"What do you hear?"

Angel asked the Poison Dragon Slayer. His eyes were darting this way and that as he tried to pinpoint something. Everyone around him was silent. Then there was a change in the air pressure around them.

Suddenly, 2 hooded people stood before them. A man, and... Judging by the smaller figure's build, a woman. That's when Cobra paled and backed off, just a moment before the woman lowered her hood.

She was a pretty woman with short dark hair that had purple highlights and a green dress on. She was smiling at Cobra with tears in her eyes.

"Nice chest..."

Racer and midnight both murmured... Then glared at each other.

"Erik!"

She cried happily as she flung her arms around Cobra, hugging the stunned man.

"Cubellios?"

He asked incredulously.

"In this form she goes by the name Kinana."

They all looked at the man who was still hooded. He sighed and lowered his hood. Everyone before him, except for Kinana, Jellal &amp; Meredy, took a fighting stance.

"What are you doing here, Doranbolt?"

Jellal asked as he frowned, he sounded more exhausted, than anything else. The younger man looked at his feet, then he shifted his cloak to show the fairy tail tattoo on his right bicep.

"That doesn't answer my-"

"Give me a damn minute and I'll respond."

He said as he glared at them. It was nighttime now and none of them liked standing out in the open, Meredy and Angel looked around and found an inn and rented rooms, they all moved to the inn. Kinana still clinging happily to Cobra's arm and making him look thoroughly uncomfortable.

Once they were all in the sitting room, they watched Doranbolt with curiosity and distrust.

"Well?"

Jellal said and Doranbolt sighed. He was rubbing the mark on his shoulder absent-mindedly.

"I want to join-"

"Why?"

He looked up at Jellal's sharp question, and after another deep sigh, he told him what Makarov had said and done. That he didn't know what to believe.

Then he mentioned that Wendy had tried to help him regain his memory, but, that her powers were still too weak to do so, after all of that demon fighting.

She had just expended too much magic for too long a period of time, during the incident with the demons.

There was a long pause in the group, before Midnight spoke up.

"You're thinking that if I mess around with your dreams, that I might be able to help your memory?"

Doranbolt nodded. Midnight had shown such an ability before, when he messed with Cana's thoughts and taken control of the head of the church quite a while back, now...

"I could turn your brain to mush, while I'm at it..."

He pointed out bluntly, a rather nasty little smirk crossing his black lips. Meredy slapped his arm, glaring at him.

"I'll link your ass to him, so that anything you do to him, it's done to you, as well!"

"You can't do that, unless I have feelings for him."

Midnight countered with a sneer.

"You do have feelings for him."

She said and both men's eyes widened, and they moved further away from each other.

"I didn't know you swung that way."

Angel said with wide eyes, looking scandalized, as she looked at Midnight and he face-palmed as Racer snickered.

Jellal sighed heavily.

Meredy was looking at her hands, biting her lip and blushing furiously. He rested his hand over hers and she looked at him. He was glaring at the group at large.

"Idiot!"

They all looked at him, his eyes darted to the confused Doranbolt.

"Everyone but you, Kinana and Meredy, that is."

He clarified.

Doranbolt and Kinana didn't understand the nature of Meredy's Maguilty Sense magic. So, they WOULDN'T know what she meant. But the others... He glared at them.

"You all know very well, that it doesn't have to be romantic feelings. Midnight, I take it you still hate the former councilman?"

"Yeah... Well, I sure as hell dislike him, anyway. And I'm still not too fond of you, either... For VARIOUS reasons..."

'_**Like the Tower of Heaven... Among other things'  
**_  
He pointed out without a shred of worry for voicing how he felt. But kept the last thoughts to himself. Jellal was unfazed, it was no secret that the members of the former, Oración Seis, didn't like him very much.

"Well, all she has to do is link your senses to Doranbolt's with a sensory link. Whatever you do to him... You'll feel it.

If you cause him to become brain-dead, then you will likely end up the same way... At least, I know you would if you really killed him... As for what would happen if you were linked when you fried his brain... There's only one way to find out.

Do you hate him enough to risk that?"

He said with narrowed eyes.

It was clear that Midnight knew this very well. He crossed his arms.

"And you _**will**_help him. You understand me, Midnight?"

He said and the other man glared at him. Meredy yawned and blinked in surprise, then she smiled and stuck her tongue out playfully as she glanced at Jellal who was looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Tired?"

She nodded, blushing a bit.

"Yeah, I uhm... I haven't been sleeping well."

She said, and then glanced at her hands.

He ruffled her hair a bit and looked at the others around him.

"Ok, we'll worry about this tomorrow. Let's all go to bed.

Kinana is in Meredy and Angel's room. Doranbolt will be with me and Cobra. Racer, Hot-Eye and Midnight in another."

There was grumbling and muttering by some.

"Why can't I share a room with Kinana?"

"Because, Racer, I'll break your face!"

Cobra snapped as he glared at Racer, angel shorted and she and Meredy headed up to their room with Kinana following slowly, glancing over her shoulders every few steps at Cobra.

And then, finally everyone had gone to their assigned rooms.

* * *

The next morning, Meredy sat up in bed and yawned. She frowned when she looked around and saw that the other girls were already out of bed. Before she did, though... She slid the sleeve of her night dress back and undid the magic that she had cast before bed. Watching as the pink bracelet vanished from her wrist.

She shrugged to herself and went about getting ready for the day.

In the bathroom, she stopped as she felt her wrist tingling where her link bracelet had been... She blushed at the memory and then finished up her shower.

When she finally wandered out of the room and down stairs into the dining room, she froze.

The place was trashed. She bit her lip and looked around. She could tell that magic had been used. Then she heard a shout from outside.

"PLEASE! STOP _NEEDLESSLY _FIGHTING!"

"That's Hot-Eye..."

She murmured to herself and went in the direction of the desperate plea. She walked out a back door by the kitchens, and saw the inn keeper passed out, with Kinana fanning him. Angel was looking bored, Hot-Eye and Midnight stood beside her.

Hot-Eye looked like he pitied someone and was wishing he could stop whatever was going on, as he bit his handkerchief.

Midnight looked amused, his arms crossed and his eyes darting here and there.

Jellal was standing in front of them. A ways off in a clearing looking somewhat defeated as he knelt on one knee.

And then... She blinked and her eyes almost saw something. She spotted Cobra. He was in a fighting stance, looking pissed off, while... There!... She saw it again!

But... What was it-AH! Her eyes widened as she realized that she saw Racer whiz past her, and there was something else. She tried to remain perfectly still... That's when she saw...

"What's happening!?"

"Meredy!"

Kinana cried, she had tears in her eyes.

"What the hell are those 4 fighting for?"

"To be fair... Jellal was trying to stop it..."

Midnight offered.

Meredy glared at him and looked again. Doranbolt was teleporting so fast that she could only barely make out his existence there at all.

"What happened?"

She asked again. Hot-Eye and Kinana were crying, they were useless. Midnight looked too entertained to stop watching and explain... So she looked at Angel.

Angel eyed her, mentally debating what she should do. Finally she sighed and shrugged with her eyes closed, before she blinked at Meredy.

"We all came down to breakfast... (I tried to wake you up, by the way, why did you have a link bracelet on your wrist?! Who were you linked with, and WHY?)...

Anyway, everything was going boringly fine. Jellal set up a session between Gryder, there, and Midnight for later today, when you were awake...

Things were otherwise quiet. So, I wasn't paying attention.

The next thing I know, Cobra's yelling at Gryder, telling him he shouldn't have brought Cubellios... (Who, I suppose, is Kinana?)... Here.

And how dare he and yadda, yadda, yadda... Then, Cobra took a swing at Gryder when he pointed out that she had begged him to take her with him when she realized that he was looking for us... And, SO... Weeeeell-"

She glanced back at poor Jellal looking useless as she finished her explanation.

"-You saw the dining room, I assume?

Kinana was trying to get them to stop the fight, she asked the guys, not fighting, to stop it... Hot-Eye's still got a screw loose, so he refused.

Midnight said it was more fun to watch."

"Hell yeah,"

He piped up with a short laugh, she frowned at him.

"And, as for Racer... He said he would help... But, he meant he would help _COBRA_... So, rather than not taking a side and trying to stop it, he joined Cobra. And Jellal said he would try to stop it... But he can't use many spells without harming anyone and the ones he can use are... Too slow for them.

I think Cobra's powering up... Or, something..."

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms again as she sighed.

Meredy sighed. It would be a long day.

Eventually she, along with Angel and Midnight (reluctantly, on the part of the other 2), and Jellal, managed to stop the fight; by getting Racer under control somehow. Clobbering him really good.

However, Cobra said he wouldn't stop until Gryder repented... He hit Meredy by accident when she got too close, and finally, when Kinana saw Doranbolt collapse to the ground, she threw herself in the way of Cobra's Poison Dragon's Crushing Fang. He was moving so rapidly that he couldn't stop in time and was horrified when he felt his claws rip into the flesh on her back.

Her resounding scream of agony filled the clearing and everyone froze. The only one, in fact, who moved, was Cobra, who: removed his claws from her flesh and collapsed to his shaky knees, in pure shock. And: Doranbolt, who caught the girl as she fell towards the ground, crying, while her back bled rivers.

Her pale spring green colored dress was now a greenish brown in the back, from the mixture of the fabric's color and the bright red of her blood.

No one dared move. No one dared speak. All that could be heard, was the rapid breathing of all the magic users in the clearing, as well as the broken sobs from Kinana, who still lay in Doranbolt's arms. Then, finally, Doranbolt looked at Cobra with cold fury shining in his sea-foam green eyes.

"Are you happy now? Hot-Eye, Jellal... And Kinana, they all told you to stop."

He said calmly. That seemed to snap Jellal and Meredy out of their stunned states. Jellal came over and helped Doranbolt get Kinana to her feet. She was in so much pain she could barely walk. Meredy grabbed Angel's white cloak.

"HEY!?"

And laid it on a stone garden bench, Doranbolt and Jellal laid Kinana on top of it. Angel moaned in anger and horror as blood began to stain the cloak.

On her stomach, on the bench, Kinana folded her arms under her and buried her face in them as she shook with sobs of pain.

Cobra remained where he was. Midnight looked at him, and racer, then, along with Hot-Eye went to see if he could help.

"I have some pain relieving potions I got in the last town. I think I have some antibiotics, anti-poison..."

She glanced at Cobra and started biting her nails as she looked back at the girl on the bench...

"I also have..."

"Meredy, whatever you have that may help... Bring it here."

Jellal interrupted gently and she nodded, dragging angel with her to help her bring the potions and herbs she had in her travel pack down.

"Uh... Can I-?"

"Yeah, You take The innkeeper inside, And Racer!"

He looked over at Jellal when he heard his name.

"Take him,"

Jellal pointed to Cobra's still shocked form.

"-To out room. Both of you stay there. DO. NOT. LEAVE."

"Yea, sure, Jellal..."

Racer grabbed Cobra and dragged him to his feet. As they walked past, Cobra seemed to snap out of it and he looked at the girl laying before Jellal and Doranbolt. The two had had to rip what was left of her dress off and... her back looked raw and messy. The wounds had been poisoned and were turning black, the skin looked as if it had been hit by acid.

"Cubellios... I-"

Jellal and Doranbolt, along with Hot-Eye glared at him, he snapped his mouth shut and bit the inside of his cheek with his fangs. He couldn't believe what he's done to her. He... She was... He blinked as he walked into the building finally with Racer. Behind him he heard Hot-Eye speaking softly.

"Jellal, Mr. Gryder... What can I do to help the young lady?"

Racer had a hold on Cobra's arm, worried that he'd do something else to get them in trouble. Meredy and Angel were rushing down the stairs, as the two men started up them. Both woman shot glares at Cobra, but he didn't even notice...

'_**What is she to me? She was my pet... My friend... But... She's not a snake any more... I... What should I do...? What is Cubellios to me?'  
**_  
He wondered, lost in thought and not really seeing the things around him. Once in their room, he sat staring at the wall, unnerving Racer with his silence, as he contemplated what she was to him, and what he'd just done to her. The one person he never... NEVER wanted to harm.

* * *

When the innkeeper had awoken, he had not been happy because his dining hall, as well as his gardens were trashed.

But, he couldn't kick them out with someone as badly hurt as Kinana had been.

Angel, Meredy, Doranbolt, Midnight and Jellal had offered to work (Midnight and Angel hadn't really offered, so much as being forced, by the others), as a way of apology and for permission to tend to their injured friend, while staying there.

Since, as it turned out, there was no healer in the town. Witch, Angel had stated, was: "Ass Backwards-Stupid!"

The Innkeeper reluctantly agreed to let them stay for the volunteered work. And so, while they worked on repairs and helping around the inn, Cobra and Racer were left locked in their rooms- on house arrest. They had the link bracelets on, and were connected to Jellal, so that if they left the room, for any reason, he could find them and make sure that they went back to their room once they were done with whatever they were doing.

Doranbolt had offered to be linked with them, because he could just teleport to their location. But, given that the fight was between Doranbolt and Cobra originally... Jellal thought that it would be a bad idea to ask Doranbolt to be their keeper...

When that was pointed out, Doranbolt had to agree.

For his part, Doranbolt didn't understand why Cobra had a problem with Kinana coming here at all.

It was obvious that she adored him. As for Cobra... He was confused. To Doranbolt, at least.

Hot-Eye was staying in the room with the injured girl, tending to her injury and trying to heal her to the best of his abilities.

The days passed slowly in this way, and Kinana slipped in and out of coma-like sleeping.

The wounds were healing... But very, VERY slowly... And on top of that, she had started to spike a nasty fever about a week after the incident. At this point, she had been asking for Erik (when she was conscious).

She obviously desperately wanted to see the man.

So, he was then allowed out of his room, in order to be beside her, helping to watch and treat her back.

However, she still did not get much better. A few days after he came to sit at her bedside, Meredy came home (from shopping) one evening with a bright smile on her pretty face.

"You look revoltingly cheerful."

Angel commented dryly, still pissed that her cloak had been bled on.

"I am. Hey, guys, listen, a specialist in poisons and healing just came to town. She's staying at an inn on the other side of town!"

"Your kidding?"

Doranbolt asked and Meredy shook her head.

She handed Jellal a flier she had grabbed while out shopping for the Inn's pantry. Jellal read it and then handed it to Doranbolt.

"I'm going to ask if she will come see Kinana."

Jellal said as he grabbed his cloak and headed for the door.

"Be careful, it looked like it might rain!"

He acknowledged Meredy's warning with a wave of his hand as he left. Not long after he left, though, the rain started and it was truly awful. Torrential rains that made it hard to see more than a foot ahead of yourself.

The rain was so heavy that it hurt to be hit by the water drops. The roads were flooded fast and Meredy found herself sitting on a window seat watching for Jellal's figure to come back.

Hours past and Doranbolt and Midnight left to look for Jellal.

When they all finally came back, they were soaked to the bone... But Jellal was with them. Leaning on Doranbolt as they entered the inn's sitting room.

All 3 men were now covered in mud as well. And all 3 were upset. Midnight because he was drenched to the bone. Jellal and Doranbolt were mad because...

"She can't come help."

Jellal said as he ignored the innkeeper's protest and threw his muddy cloak on the floor. Meredy and Angel got to their feet.

"Why not?"

Meredy asked as the 3 men headed up to their rooms. The 2 women followed. Then quickly turned away when the men started stripping their clothes off, once they were in their rooms. The guys continued talking, unfazed as they undressed and redressed, after drying themselves off.

"She has a traveling pharmacy and examining room, but she can't get it here because of the damn Rain. The 3 of us tried everything to get that thing to move. Magic, and physical labor... NOTHING budged it!"

Doranbolt explained.

"Can we take Kina to her?"

"No, the rain's so heavy that she'll get hurt worse, or sicker..."

Midnight answered Meredy, sounding disgusted with the whole situation.

"What use is Doranbolt? Can't he teleport the girl there and have her recover?"

At that, Doranbolt snorted and shot her an nasty glare.

"Angel, she can't be moved in that manner in her current state... Teleportation is not easy and is risky of anyone involved is unwell."

Jellal said with a sigh.

"That's right. With her back ripped open like that I might mess up and she'll be hurt worse than she already is, or worse, killed."

Doranbolt said, also sighing, After a few minutes, they told the girls they could turn around. When they did, the guys were all shirtless and drying their hair.

"We'll have to wait, then for-"

"The rain to stop?"

Midnight interrupted Angel. She frowned.

"Yes."

She bit out after a glare at him.

"That'll be probably a month or so, then. Because we are at the start of the rainy season."

He said and her eyes widened.

"And, in these parts, the rainy season means almost NON-STOP flooding rains for a full month, then they taper down to lighter rain the next month and after that it's a misting rain, for a 3rd month usually... Then, the 4th month it repeats, another month of hard rain, then lighter rain, then it stops all together."

Doranbolt informed them with a heavy sigh as he flopped down into a chair.

"How do you know that it wi-"

"Will go like I said?"

He asked and Meredy nodded.

"Because it dose, always, for the last 74 years. Like clockworks. This town is cursed and that scheduled rain is the result. It's in the Council's records. No one remembers though, why it's cursed. That wasn't in the records. I didn't realize that THIS was THAT town until I was out looking for Jellal just now, though."

He said and both women sighed. Kinana would die if they were stuck here, like this for 5 or so months... No one knew what else to do or say, the room lapsed into silence as the guys finished getting dressed by throwing shirts on.

"I'm leaving."

The sudden voice startled them, everyone looked at the doorway and saw Cobra.

"Your what?"

Jellal asked, getting to his feet. Cobra looked at the floor.

"There's something that should help Cubell-..."

He trailed off, running a hand through his hair as he then corrected himself.

"Uh... Should help _**Kinana**_. So, I'm going to get it. My scales should protect me from the rain."

"Tell me what and where it is and I can just-"

"NO!"

He nearly barked that out, startling Doranbolt, who had been offering to help...

"...Uh, sorry, Gryder. But, no..."

He said more softly.

"It's poisonous to normal human skin. Only someone use to poisons can touch it."

"Then what about Kinana?"

"She'll be fine... She use to be my familiar... A snake named Cubellios. So, if she uses it, it shouldn't hurt her."

"But, your claws-..."

"That's different... Don't ask how, but it is."

He said and turned to leave.

"Do you want someone to go with you?"

Jellal asked and Cobra sighed, shaking his head.

"No... I'll be back in a few days."

He said and then left.

* * *

The days passed, and Kinana asked for Erik.

He never came to her. They tried to explain, but her fever was so bad that she was delirious more often than not.

They tried to calm her down... But, then she started saying she could hear him.

They didn't understand her, so Angel gave Kinana some pain killer potion and left to get more cool water, for the cloth that went on Kinana's forehead.

When Angel came back, though, her bed was empty, and the window in the room open. With rain pouring into the room. Angel dropped the bowl of fresh water and ran to tell the others. But by the time they started looking for her in the monster rain, she was already gone and the trail was covered by the rain and sea of mud.

"We'll just have to hope that she'll be ok."

Jellal said finally with a heavy sigh. He HATED feeling so useless! But, he couldn't allow anyone else out in this weather. It was too dangerous.

"Oh, dear..."

Hot-Eye said, looking about to cry and Midnight ran his hands threw his messy black hair.

"Just great..."

He muttered, looking annoyed.

* * *

'_**Erik! I'm coming...'**_

Thinking this desperate thought, Kinana headed in the direction that she felt his presence.

She was so hot. Her fever was so high. The rain pelting and soaking her through to the bone felt like ice cubes hitting her. She felt weak and she felt ill, but... She needed to be with him. So desperately.

She had no idea why her body was reacting this way to his poison. She-... Wasn't she a snake, before? OR, were her new-found memories wrong?

She remembered being a poisonous, flying snake... So, poison shouldn't do this to her... Should it?

While thinking it over, she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, and so, her foot slipped on a slope she hadn't noticed. With a cry of alarm she fell down the wet slope until she came to a stop.

* * *

She sat there, the rain still pelting her mercurially.

She was muddy.

She felt horrible.

She was hot... And now, her ankle hurts.

As she thought about that. She sniffled... Then started to cry from frustration. No wonder Erik no longer wanted her at his side. She was useless and weak!

* * *

She didn't know how long she sat there, until finally...

"Cubellios?"

She had been curled up on her side, shivering and hugging herself when she heard that voice. She sniffled and sat up, looking up to where she had fallen from, she saw Cobra peering down at her worriedly.

Before she could say anything, he had carefully made his way down the 10 foot high mini-cliff/slope to her.

"What are you doing here?"

She looked at her feet when his voice asked this softly..

"I heard you... I knew you were close and needed you. Why... Why did you leave me? I- D... Don't... Don't you... And I-"

She trailed off weakly and looked away again.

He sighed heavily and looked around. The rain was relentless. And the inn was still a ways off, she seemed to be freezing cold. He finally spotted a cave and without saying anything, he scooped her into his arms and headed for it.

"Eh!?... E-Erik?"

"We can talk once we're dry."

He murmured, and she nodded, hugging his neck. When they were finally in the cave, when he didn't smell any other creatures around, he gently sat her on a rock.

He managed to find some dry brush in the cave and started a fire in the center. Then he glanced at her with his one good eye.

"You should get those clothes off..."

He said as he started to do the same.

"E-Eh... Ah, Hmm..."

Her face turned beat red. But she knew why he'd said that. She'd get more ill, if she stayed like this.

"Go ahead, I'm not gonna look."

He said when all he heard was silence after those initial sounds... At that statement though... She felt a bit disappointed.

"Ok..."

She said in a small voice and turned, so that her back was to his back. Then she began removing her clothes.

* * *

Finally, they were both in only their underclothes.

Those were so thin that they would dry fairly quickly.

The two were sitting with their backs pressed together and each was lost in their own thoughts.

Kinana was still shivering a bit. But not as badly. She had her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. The fire crackled happily beside the 2.

Cobra could tell that she was running a massive fever from how hot her skin was where their backs were touching.

The silence stretched on.

"W-why d-"

It was said timidly. With a voice weak from fever and cold. But still, it startled Cobra because, aside from the pounding rain and crackling fire, it was silent in the cave.

She felt him jump slightly.

She took a deep breath, and tried again.

"Why did you leave me...?"

Then, more silence, she sighed softly, tightening her arms around her legs. Her back was now almost healed. There was no reason for her to still be this sick...

She supposed that he wouldn't answer her.

'_**Maybe h-he's mad...? Mad... that I'm not Cubellios anymore?'**_

She thought sadly as she looked at her legs and arms with eyes that were brimming with inshed tears.

"I... I've been trying to learn the... The take over ability, so that... So that you can have Cubellios a-again."

She said softly.

She felt him stiffen behind her.

Still though, no response. The tears stung her eyes, and when she blinked, they started flowing silently down her cheeks.

'_**I guess I really am no good...?'**_

Just then, she felt him move from behind her and the next instant he was hugging her from behind.

She blinked startled eyes at the arms that were now encircling her.

"I... I really don't know how to act... Or how to feel with you as you are now."

She felt his breath tickling her ear. Biting her lip, she shifted and turned in his arms, startling him, when he found her now looking up at him.

"Y... You don't know how to act with any humans..."

She pointed out softly as she reached up hesitantly, and then rested her hand against his left cheek, just beside his scared eye.

She was looking at him with wet eyes that showed everything, she clearly loved him.

He felt his breath catch in his throat... Then, he started to release her, but she slid her arms around his neck, causing him to freeze his movements as her barely covered breasts pressed against his bare chest because of the movements.

"I... It would mean the world to me, if..."

"If...?"

She bit her lip with her eyes darting here and there.

"If you would tell me, what you think of me as I am now... Do you hate me or-"

"Never!"

She startled at his suddenly raised voice.

"Uh..."

She felt her heart sinking. She had hoped that he would tell her... But he said he wouldn't so...

"I could never hate you..."

He said more softy, reaching up and gently caressing her cheek as he looked at her. His good eye softened it's expression.

He was well aware of how he felt for her now... But it scared him, for a lot of reasons.

And, also... He felt like he was betraying Cubellios by feeling this way, even though... even though she and Kinana were the same... Her eyes widened at his words and she sniffled.

"But... W-Why do you keep leaving me, in that case, I-Mphf!"

Suddenly he had kissed her, She was frozen in shock. Her eyes wide open, and staring right into his one eye as he kissed her. Until finally she relaxed and let him deepen the kiss as she closed her eyes in pleasure, gripping his upper arms tightly as she leaned into his kiss. As soon as he realized that she was not unhappy with this, he did just that, sliding the arm that was around her, down to her waist, where, he pulled her closer to him as she whimpered in pleasure.

He slid his tongue into her mouth as he groaned softly, she responded timidly at first, but, then soon, their tongues warred with each other for dominance.

'Erik...'

He groaned when he heard her mental whisper of his name and he broke the kiss finally, after a few minutes, when the need for air became too demanding. But he didn't stop kissing her. He trailed licks and kisses down her jaw to her war where he nipped at her earlobe with his fangs before he began kissing and nipping at her throat gently.

"Erik!"

This time his name fell from her lips, instead of a silent plea from her mind. It was said in a half moan, half sigh as she panted in pleasure. However, he released her then, and they both scooted away from each other, still watching each other as they panted to catch their breaths.

After a moment, she brought a hand to her lips and felt them. She realized that they were now moist and very sensitive.

She blushed softly, as she glanced at him, and saw him watching her intently.

"It's not that your no good."

He said finally, her eyes widened even more.

"How did you-"

"Did you forget that I can hear your thoughts?"

Yes. Yes she had, actually... Suddenly she blushed more brightly.

"Then you... You know ho-"

"How you feel? Yeah..."

He said with a soft sigh. Then he told her that, why he'd been

running from her. That it was because he felt like he was betraying her other form. And on top of that...

"You were my PET, for god sakes! I grew up with you and you know me. Every secret. Everything about me... I... It's just weird to feel this way about... You..."

People already thought that he was creepy-weird... But still... He looked at her and saw her smiling softly.

"What?"

"I'm just..."

She started crying again as she sniffled and wiped at her eyes.

"I'm just so happy... I feared that you hated me, or... That you would rather have me in my other form... I love you SO much, Erik."

She said as she was now crying so hard that she was sobbing into her hands. He frowned. He didn't know what to do with a crying woman.

"Cube-Kinana..."

She sniffled again and looked up at him, that was the first time he used her name... The human name she had.

"Y-Yes?"

"I..."

He sighed through his nose, frustrated, as he ran his hand through his hair and then looked at her.

"Your part of me... I know I loved my PET Cubellios... However, I... I need time to get use to you like this."

He waved his hand at her body and she blushed.

"I... I guess you do..."

She said softly and then she swayed slightly.

"Oh..."

She fell into his arms from her sitting position.

"Kinana?"

"I think my fever is getting worse..."

She mumbled as she snuggled into his arms. He sighed and held her more tightly. After a few moments, though, he remembered why he'd left the inn in the first place.

Gently, he pushed her away from him.

She blinked at him in confusion, looking hurt. But he had already had moved and was digging in his travel pack, she sighed and went to see if her clothes were dry yet.

She found that her slip, at least, was dry. So she threw it on over her bra and panties, then she settled down again to watch him. Just as she sat down, he made a sound of relief in his throat and turned to her. She blinked at him, seeing a glass jar in his hand.

"What's that?"

She asked softly.

"This... I hope, this should help you feel better..."

"Do you know why I'm feeling so sick then? I shouldn't be reacting this way to your poison..."

She said, looking hopeful.

"Your right, you shouldn't. I think that its because your body is no longer use to poisons... But, if I'm wrong, then, this might kill you..."

He said looking unsure. She frowned, thinking over what he'd just said.

"I don't think you're wrong... I trust you fully, Erik."

His eyes widened as he looked at her.

"But, if..."

"There are no "If's" It WILL help me. Because you thought so."

He frowned at her, part of him liked that she was so quick to trust him. But another part feared what would happen if he was ever wrong.

"I-I'll need to create a tea..."

He said softly, as he finally looked away from her eyes.

"We'll wait until we get to the inn to do this, though."

He said as he watched her face fall. He didn't like making her so sad.

_**'This way, at least we have some ability to heal her, if I screw this up...' **_

Finally, she nodded; hugging her knees again.

She felt so awful, anything would be better than the way she was currently feeling. But she kept those thoughts to herself.

"Alright... Whatever you think is best, Erik."

She said finally and laid down, watching as he put the jar with the flower inside it away. She truly intended to wait, as he had asked... However, she would soon realize that she needed to have the herb/flower sooner, rather than later. It was just instinct.

* * *

When she woke up later, after falling asleep in Cobra's arms. She saw him still asleep beside her. Carefully, she slipped away from him, and left the cave because she felt sick.

After being ill (she supposed it was because of the fever), she came back into the cave and was about to lay down, but her eyes were drawn over to his bag. She glanced at the man before her and saw that he seemed to be still asleep.

Biting her lip, she walked over to his bag and, after digging in it a few minutes, she finally found what she'd been hoping to: A canister of water. She used that to wash her mouth out.

Then, as she was replacing that, she saw the jar.

She glanced back at him once more, and then, picked up the jar.

All she intended to do, was look at it up close, because she was curious. However, as soon as her hand drew nearer to the jar, the flower began to glow a soft purple. It hadn't been glowing before... Had it? Carefully, she uncapped the jar and as she pulled the flower from inside, she heard Cobra starting to stir from behind her. Likely he had smelled that she was no longer beside him. Possibly he smelled the scent of ozone, that came with every rain. It would be stronger because while she was sick, she had gotten wet, of course. She froze. Holding her breath, fearing that he would realize that she was messing with the pretty flower.

'_**Oh! WHY did I have to touch it!'**_

She thought, as she mentally kicked herself for going against him.

"Cu- Sorry... Kinana?"

"Yes?"

She asked as she clutched the flower in her hand.

"What are you doing?"

"I needed a drink, I thought you might have water."

It wasn't fully a lie.

"Oh, yeah, sure, it's in my-Ah... Never mind... I'll just get it for you."

She heard him getting up. And she bit her lip. What to do? She recapped the jar quickly and put it in the bag empty. Then she moved away, so that he could get the water.

Now, she was standing behind him, she thought what to do, what to do, and then everything in her was screaming for her to- She put the flower in her mouth and started to chew.

"Here's the water... And, why is the jar empty, Kinana?"

She grabbed the canister of water that he was holding, downing its contents, along with the flower before he could react any more.

"Kinana?"

He looked at her.

"I... I ate it."

His eyes widened.

"You ATE it? Whole?"

She nodded.

"What... WHY..."

He sighed heavily and ran his hands through his hair.

"What possessed you to- Kinana!"

She had collapsed suddenly. He barely managed to catch her before she hit the floor of the cave.

She clutched at his shirt, seeming in pain as she panted rapidly.

When she opened her eyes and looked up at him, they had become silted like a snake's eyes.

"E-e... Erik..."

She whimpered and he sighed. Hating himself for getting the damn flower.

"It'll be alright. I promise and then will-"

He trailed off as she suddenly stopped breathing all together.

"Kinana?"

He rested his ear against her chest and clenched his fist as he realized that her heartbeat was slowing down.

"Kinana! Damn it!"

Suddenly there was a change in the air pressure and the next moment, Doranbolt stood before them, he looked around, and then he saw them.

"Cobra... What the hell happened...!?"

"Never mind that, just get us to the inn, NOW."

Doranbolt stopped anything he was about to say, when he heard the tone of Cobra's voice.

"Sure..."

He rested his hand on Cobra's shoulder and the next instant the 3 of them were at the inn. Jellal looked pissed (Also, he looked like he might have been arguing with Doranbolt, before the younger man had teleported away). That is, he looked pissed, until he saw Kinana in Cobra's arms.

"What happened...?"

"We need to heal her... Her... Heart is stopping."

Cobra said as he laid her on the bed.

"What the hell hap- SONOFA-ANGEL!"

Midnight said as he suddenly grabbed his shin. When Doranbolt looked at them, he saw her heal slightly out behind her. She turned startled eyes to Midnight.

"OH! Was that you, Midnight!? I thought I had just kicked a Horses' a-"

"ANGEL! MIDNIGHT! Now is not the time!"

Jellal snapped. Pouting Angel went to sit in the corner. Cursing colorfully, Midnight limped out of the room.

Hot-Eye started working on healing Kinana, along with Jellal, Meredy and Doranbolt.

None of them were very skilled healers, but still... They were trained in healing for various reasons. Surely all of them together could do SOMETHING for the half dead girl.

Meanwhile, Cobra watched. His fists clenched so tightly that his claws were biting into the flesh of his palm and causing rivers of blood to seep out from his fist.

He didn't know what he'd do if she died. He needed her.. She was... She was... He looked away and then left the room. He walked out onto the balcony that was attached to the bedroom. He ignored the pounding rain and leaned on the railing as he tried to calm himself and clear his frantic thoughts.

'_**What is she to me...?'**_

He sighed deeply.

If he chose the human girl... Would she be hurt?

Would her snake side feel abandoned? Like he didn't love it? Likewise, what would the human that she was now, say or think if he said he wanted his snake, Cubellios, back...?

"This is such a miserable mess!"

He growled as he rapidly ruffled his hair in frustration with both hands. Just then, he heard Meredy's voice from inside the room.

"Kinana! No!"

With dread in his heart, he turned and froze when he saw Jellal performing CPR on the girl. Hot-Eye was sdobbing into Meredy's shoulder and Doranbolt looked Sad.

Angel looked uncomfortable and awkward. Cobra felt numb. But still, he found that his feet had started to take him towards the room... Hut his progress was halted, when he heard Doranbolt's next words...

"Jellal, give it up. She's gone."

And it was those words, that had Cobra's knees giving out. Causing him to sink to the floor in a dazed silence with his one eye wide with horror and sadness. Then the shaking started.

' _**Sh-she's gone...? She's gone...? She can't be... Gone...'**_

He realized moments later, that he was crying, the rain mixing with his tears, to help hide that fact. His chest hurt. He wrapped his arms around himself. Rocking back and forth a bit, as he finally, for the first time in so many, so many years, he finally let himself break down.

"KINANA!"

He screamed her name. And that's when the others in the room realized that he was still there.

"Cobra!"

Meredy cried out as she started towards him. The rain was still beating down hard on top of him. He was soaked to the bone, once more. He actually curled up, letting the pain filled sobs wrack his body. Angel stood in the room with her eyes huge and a hand over her mouth. There were silent tears trailing down from her eyes. She had not seen him like this since they all attained their powers. She found that it actually frightened her.

"STAY AWAY!"

She heard him shout as Meredy had tried to go to him. The pinknette backed away and looked at Jellal, she was also crying silently, just like Angel.

Jellal sighed and closed his eyes, he shook his head and left the room. Cobra didn't need an audience and there was nothing else they could do.

After that, Doranbolt ushered the others from the room, and, after one last look at Cobra on the balcony, he left as well.

* * *

He didn't know how long he had cried. He didn't know when they had all left. He didn't know how long ago that was. But what he did know, was that every muscle in his body ached from the cold pounding rain. He realized this when he finally managed to get to his feet and move out of the rain. That's when he realized that they'd all left the room. Water dripped from his bangs into his good eye as it landed on the form of the girl in the bed. She looked like she was asleep.

Yet, he could tell she wasn't just asleep. He could no longer hear her heart pumping the blood throughout her body. He clenched his fists, as he stood watching her.

'_**I'm stupid. What do I think I'm waiting for?'**_

He berated himself and snorted at his own idiocy.

'_**I should be the one who's dead...'**_

He thought, as all of the anger inside him, began to drain from his shivering body, and leaving nothing but a heavy, heavy sadness.

'_**I killed her.'**_

That flower idea was such a stupid idea.

He clenched his fist and felt blood trickle from between his clawed fingers.

Ba-Bup...Ba-Bup Bup...

He felt his ears twitch. A soft noise, the sound of blood starting to pump throew the veins of a human body, and... Ba-Bup, Ba-Bup, Ba-Bup, Ba-Bup.

The soft, steady, sound of a heart that had been stilled only moments before, as it started to beat anew. His eyes widened and he looked at the girl on the bed. His breath was held until he realized that there was the soft raise and fall of her own chest, indicating breath.

That, along with the sounds... They both indicated life.

Slowly her face regained its color and a soft sigh escaped her slightly open lips.

"What the hell..."

He murmured as he walked closer to her bed and rested a hand against her forehead. She wasn't as warm as she should have been, but she also wasn't deathly cold.

"Kinana?"

No responce.

"Kinana...?"

Thenhe heard it, a soft whimper as her face scrunched up a bit.

"Kinana!"

A soft gasp escaped her lips and then a moment later her green eyes slowly started to flutter open.

"I h-hear you..."

She whispered horsly.

"Don't yell, Erik."

She finished softly and then yelped softly in shock as she found herself pulled into a tight hug.

"Don't you ever leave me!"

He said with emotion thick in his voice.

"I didn't pla-HMphf!"

He had pulled back, only to cup her face in his hands and then he had kissed her. Claiming her mouth in a domineering kiss, after a moment of shock, she leaned into the kiss with a whimper as she clutched at his wrists.

"Hey, I came to see how... WOW!"

They broke the kiss to look and see Meredy in the now open doorway. Her face was maroon red and she looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"Uh..."

Was all she could say.

"Miss Meredy?"

Kinana asked, looking worried. She had no idea that she had died, obviously.

Hearing her name, snapped Meredy out of her shock and she frowned at them. Then she rubbed her eyes.

"Your not seeing things..."

Cobra said with a sigh. He would have liked to kiss her a bit longer.

"But... I thought... Didn't... Wasn't..."

"Yes, I have no idea how this happened."

He said and Kinana looked more and more confused.

"Erik?"

"You were dead."

Her eyes widened and she looked at her hands.

"But, But... I..."

"I can explain."

Meredy moved and Jellal walked into the room looking tired. They all looked at him expectantly. He tossed an open book into Cobra's hands and pointed at the page that it was open to.

"Did the flower look like that?"

Cobra frowned at him, then looked at the book and after a moment he nodded.

"Yea, it's the Serpentine Flower..."

Jellal nodded.

"It has another name, though."

"Which is...?"

"The Phoenix Flower."

At that, Cobra's eyes widened and he looked back down at the book, starting to read aloud.

"The Phoenix Flower, otherwise known as the Serpentine Flower, as well as a few other names, is known to be poisonous. It can heal creatures who are associated with poison. This healing is instantaneous and also will restore depleted poisons to the body of the creature. However, if touched by a normal human, it has another effect.

It can heal any ailment that that person has. However, in the course of healing, it can also seem to kill them... By placing them in a..."

At that he trailed off and looked up at Jellal.

"So, then... she wasn't really dead?"

"Not in the permanent sense. It stopped her breathing and heart beat. Placed her in a type of suspended animation in order to help heal her body."

"How did you find out that she wasn't likely dead?"

"I was thinking. Trying to figure out what happened... I was talking it over with Doranbolt... Since he was a part of the council, like I had been.

He said that the only flower he knew of, that could heal poisons like that, was the phoenix flower... But, he couldn't remember more about it, so, we started to research it. I managed to find a library in town and he teleported me in and out and that's how I got the book."

He said. Then he turned and left, Cobra looked at Meredy.

"Does he seem-"

"-Off? Yeah. Not sure why, though."

She said as she finished his question for him.

Then she yawned and smiled at Kinana.

"I'm glad your ok."

She said going over and hugging the girl. She smiled and hugged her back.

Then Meredy left, leaving the room mostly empty. Save for Kinana and Cobra. She looked at him.

"So, when I ate the flower I...?"

"Yeah, and you had better not do anything so stupid ever again."

He hissed at her. She frowned and finally, after pouting a few minutes, she nodded.

"Ok."

She said, not feeling like arguing. Then she realized that he was pushing her back down in the bed.

"Erik?"

"Rest."

Was all he said as he brushed some hair from her face. She nodded mutely as she watched him. She felt so safe with him.

* * *

The next day

* * *

"I'm sorry!"

Doranbolt blinked at him, as Cobra muttered this apology.

"Ok, Thanks... But... Sorry, for what?"

"Attacking you. I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have been so mad. I just... I-I fear... For her safety."

He said finally, he looked uncomfortable saying that.

Doranbolt nodded.

"Ok, apology accepted. Thank you."

He said finally.

Cobra nodded, looking upset that he'd even had to do this, but he thought it was only fair.

"Where's Jellal?"

Angel looked annoyed.

"I want out of here, now that Kinana's better Doranbolt can get us out of here, and he's no where to be found!"

She said and everyone in the room sighed.

Finally Doranbolt shrugged before he finally answered Cobra.

"When I took him to the library the other day, he had left the building suddenly. I thought of following him, but then chose not to. He seemed in a hurry. When he came back, he was, of course, soaking wet, and looked exhausted. After a while of looking, he found his book and we left after he checked it out. But, I didn't ask him. And, he seems to slip out once a day now, around this time."

Angel sighed, biting her lip as she then went to sit down. She was tired of this watery hell! Whatever Jellal was doing, it better be good!

* * *

**To Be Continued Next Chapter... Maybe.**

* * *

**My original author's note is below:**

This started out as an Erza x Jellal chapter.

However, it was taking me a while to get them to the point where they were to meet up again, so, I ended up focusing mostly on Jellal and his guild after a while.

Kinana x Erik/Cobra seemed to take center stage after a short while, so, I focused on them, in order to move the story along.

Anyway, I did not plan this chapter. So, I hope that it isn't too bad.

The fact that this wasn't planned... Leads me to feel like its just useless crap about them, in all honesty.

And, like it doesn't seem to go anywhere...I don't like it very much.

I think the plotline is weak and seriously lacking and that they weren't portrayed well.

But, I can't read any more chapters of the manga, because I don't want them to influence my writing for this short series... And I want to read the most recent chapters (I haven't read past chapter 416, for fear that they would mess up the ideas I originally had when I read the chapter that started this short series).

So, I am posting this, with the hopes that maybe I'm just looking at it in the wrong way.

Maybe you guys will like it anyway.

If you don't, I may just end it at just the 2 chapters that are there (I'll delete this chapter if its agreed by most readers to be total trash). I feel badly about being unable to post anything else, but I got hung up on this chapter and didn't know what to do about it. And, since I'm sick, I may not be able to write anything else, now for a few weeks.

The main reason that this chapter took me so long was because I was so torn about posting this. And also because I didn't know if Cobra and Jellal were completely blind or partially blind. I knew that Jellal had damaged his eyes. But I wasn't sure if he could still see.

A friend said that she was sure he could still see, when I asked her, so, hopefully he can.

In any case, he can see here. As for Cobra, I knew he had one eye, but he made the statement that: he "traded his sight for power", and, that "it was ok because his hearing was really good".

But he always seemed to be able to see fine, so I'm guessing that he can still see out of his remaining eye.

Possibly not too great, but he can see some... At least I hope. Anyway, he can in this chapter.

I hope I managed to keep all of the characters, in character.

Also, I know I said that these were all one-shots, but there is a small bit, from one, in some of the others, like: In this one, it tells where Doranbolt went, when he left in Chapter 1's one-shot. And this chapter is connected to the next one.

I know I shouldn't be posting this while sick (mainly because I can ramble when I'm not sick, so its probably worse now), but, I'm not sure how long I'll be sick. If I'll be able to kick this before I get to see my Doctor or am forced to go to the ER for help... But it's a really, seriously crappy hospital.

So, I'll only go if I'm desperate ATM I'm just bored with a major headache...

Helpful critiques are always welcome!

And I always try to reply to all reviews.

* * *

**Necessary Disclaimers Section:**

I claim no ownership to the anime, manga or the characters.

I just love the anime and the manga.

I am making no money, whatsoever off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans that love it as much as I do.

Copyright/Ownership- The anime and manga of "Fairy Tail" and it's other related animes and mangas.

Copyrighted by Hiro Mashima and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the anime/manga.

**~*~Windeen~*~**

**~*~Windy~*~**


	4. A Slayer's Mate

_**Posted: On**_= 7-31-15**_ At_**= 3:31am **_(CST; GMT - 06:00)_**

* * *

_**Chapter Stats:**_

_**Characters Focused On:**_ Kagura x Rogue x Minerva

**_Characters Also Appearing More Than Once:_** Mermaid's Heel, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Erza, Cana, Lucy, Wendy, Sting, Yukino, Millianna

_**Rating** **For This Chapter:**_ 13 + (I think)

* * *

_**A/N's**_

#1) About this Chapter, it overlaps a bit, with chapter 3. It starts around the time, in that chapter, that Cobra  
left the group. That doesn't really become apparent in this chapter though. But, in chapter 5, it will.  
That chapter will overlap with both of them. So, I thought I should tell you.

#2) I don't like this chapter.

#3)Also, a note to a reviewer called: Sapphira (from Gray and Juvia's chapter) will be located at the bottom of this chapter. Seeing as she left me no way to PM her.

#4) OK, Now, I wanted to give you guys a heads up! I likely DID make the main characters in this chapter OOC. As some of you saw in my update chapter (that I replaced with this one- if, for some reason, you want/need to re-read the notice, its on my profile now), I have been, and still am not well. I'm sorry if they are too OOC! I really am. Also, I may have not gotten all of my grammatical and other writing errors taken care of (though, I did try).

For that, I also apologize. I hope that this chapter is still enjoyable to read. I look forward to the reviews, and please be aware, Chapter #5 is the last one for "Changes".

* * *

_**.**_

_**Chapter: #4 - **_A Slayer's Mate

_**.**_

* * *

_**The Nameless Narrator**_

* * *

"The objective of this mission?

~ Please help! Need at least 5 wizards from each accepting guild! With that many wizards, someone has to be able to figure out how to save us!

We are in dire need of help. It rains here far too much.

Please help.

Wizards who succeed, can name their price. ~

This was sent to 15 current, legal, magic guilds.

Only 3 of them had accepted: Sabertooth, Mermaid's Heel and Blue Pegasus.

Each team had at last 5 wizards.

With Sabertooth, came one Exceed.

With Blue Pegasus, came one Exceed.

With Mermaid's Heel... One of their members was a cat-like girl...

Would these wizards be able to achieve what they set out to do?

We'll have to see."

* * *

"The team from Mermaid's Heel, will consist of:

Erza, Kagura, Millianna, Cana and Ristly.  
The team from Blue Pegasus, will consist of:

Lucy, Wendy, Hibiki, Eve and Jenny.  
And our team, will consist of:

Me, Rogue, Yukino, Rufus and Minerva."

Said Sting. Everyone in the guild hall started muttering.

"What's the problem!?"

He called out to them and everyone looked at the people around them.  
No one wanted to address the problem. Finally Minerva stepped forward and...

"Should the guild master really go on missions?"

"Rogue and I are a team. Yukino and I work well together..."

He pointed out and she sighed. She wasn't making eye contact. She was treating him somewhat like she did with her father. She ultimately backed down. All was very quiet. Then Yukino sighed.

"Send Orga in your place."

"Why?"

"Because we're going to a place where it's storming non-stop? Idiot! He's a lightening god-slayer!  
Stay your ass here!"

She said, walking up, and slapping him upside the head.  
Minerva blinked at them both and everyone else laughed as Sting rubbed his head and glared at his girlfriend. Finally, he  
conceded and put the lightening god slayer in his spot.  
Rogue hadn't gone on a mission without Sting in a while. He was a little nervous about it, but he had other things that he was already worried about. He'd be seeing Kagura soon...

* * *

It had started during the ball that was held in Crocus. It started after he danced with her. After the kiss that they had shared at the ball, in a hidden alcove, while she was drunk.  
The dreams. That's when they had started. She was strong, capable and beautiful... So not his type.

Type...? What was his type, though.

Rogue sighed. He wasn't sure that he really understood it all. He knew that Dragon Slayers were susceptible to the things that their dragons were.  
To everything. Including mating. That female dragons were not the only ones who felt this. This strong, overwhelming desire, to find a mate.  
When a male or female found their mate that they tended to occupy every thought in every moment.

But, is that what had happened to him? Had he found his mate, in Kagura Mikazuchi?  
They had only danced a few times. Yes, they had shared a rather heated kiss... But, they also hardly spoke. Then she'd blushed, looked alarmed, and left.  
Blushing? Maybe she had felt it as well? Nevertheless, he was unable to find the time, or reason, to see her, to ask her.  
Not long after that Fairy Tail had been caught up in the "Tɑrtaros" incident and both spent most of their time worrying about their allies in that guild.

As soon as they could, he and Sting went to help the guild that had helped them... A lot happened from there on, and now... Now he didn't know what to do with himself.  
These feelings that had started at the grand ball, they were stronger and he felt as if he would jump right out of his own skin, if he didn't... D... Didn't... What?  
He stopped his pacing, which he'd been doing in his room for the past hour and 39 minutes, now.

He blinked his ruby red eyes in the darkness of his room, where the only light that shown, was cast by the full moon outside his window.  
He sighed heavily, and glanced at the sleeping Exceed across the room.  
Fro was tucked in his own little bed, not far from Rogue's own bed. Normally, Rogue wouldn't abandon his little friend like this. However... He just needed some space. Now. With that thought, he allowed himself to melt into the shadows, disappearing from the room.

* * *

Once outside, in the gardens that Yukino had insisted that they install on the guild's grounds, he sighed. Feeling some tension leave his shoulders. He walked around, until he found a stone bench, where he lay down to try and finally sleep.  
The stone felt blissfully cool, against his fevered skin.

"..."

"Oh!... R-Rogue?"

He opened his eyes and blinked left. There stood Minerva.

"Hello, Lady Minerva."

He said as he sat up. She frowned and her eyes darted away from him.

"What are you doing out here at this hour?"

She frowned over at him.

"I could ask you the same th-"

"Darkness... This is my element, Lady Minerva."

He pointed out softly and she closed her mouth, looking a little nervous about something.  
Though, he wasn't sure why.

"Well?"

He prompted and watched as she rubbed her arms. A nervous trait she had had for years.

"I... Couldn't sleep. That's all."

She finally said, as she looked at him. He studied her face a moment, then he sighed.

"That's two of us, then."

She blinked at him. Looking startled.

"Why can't you...?"

"Because I think I've found my mate. And she's... No where near me... When a dragon, or a slayer finds their mate, they must be near them. It's a NEED... A necessity..."

He said after a moment, of, considering what he would say. She looked at him with wide, startled eyes.

"Who-"

"Kagura of Mermaid's Heel."

He said, looking at the ground in front of him. Slowly, Minerva sank down, to sit beside him.

"I see..."

Was the only thing she could think to say.  
Well, she supposed that it shouldn't be a surprise. Who would want her, after what she'd done for the guild... She just sat beside him silently as her thoughts swirled in darkness and depression.  
He watched her from the corner of his eye. Having a feeling he might know what was going on.  
But, not sure how to help her. But, he was sure that he should-

"You should meet with her, then."

She finally spoke again. Startling him from his own thoughts. He glanced at her, looking surprised.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Rogue. You're far from deaf, stupid or blind..."

She huffed as she glared at him.

_**'That old attitude again... A mask to hide her thoughts and emotions... A barrier to protect herself...'**_

He thought with a mental sigh as he watched her, sadness showing in his own eyes.

"She's too good fo-"

"hahahahaha!"

He blinked and watched as she doubled over where she was sitting, holding her stomach as she laughed.

"What's so-?"

"Funny?"

He nodded as she managed to get her laughter under control. She had a self deprecating smile on her pretty face.

"You sound like Jellal Fernandez."

She snapped and he flinched a bit.

"How so?"

"Just the way your thoughts seem to be flowing. Erza mentioned his idiotic thoughts. What you were saying, just now... What? Is there some kind of disease that causes stupidity among the men, around here?"

She said as she blinked at him. He frowned.

"Minerva, I..."

That's when it happened. She suddenly grabbed and kissed him. He froze. It wasn't that he hadn't been with women before. Hadn't kissed them, or done other things... But-  
Suddenly he shoved her away, getting to his, now shaky, legs. Both were gasping for air as they looked at each other. He did not need THAT when his body was already feeling so-

"If you're so tainted with darkness, that you shouldn't be near her. And, if, as you think, she is your mate... You'll need an outlet for the urges you feel."

She said as she stood in front of him.

"I'm here and willing."

"I won't use you..."

"I want to be useful. Until now. I have been nothing but useless... USE ME, Rogue!"

She said, and slowly, she reached out, gripping his hands.

"Take me to my room, use your shadows. I'll help you to-"

She said as she slid a hand up his chest, to his neck, with it finally landing on his cheek. He knew she wanted him to do this. He could feel that she hated herself. She hated the things she had done.  
She hated what she had become. She hated who she was... And somewhere, a part of him knew, that if he did as she suggested, that it might help her feel a bit better about herself... As if she'd finally been punished by being used.  
But, he could also sense that she loved him. And... Could he use her, hurt her heart for his own-

He hissed, his eyes burning a bright red (A brighter red, than they normally were), as she slid her other hand lower, from his hand, to touch him through his pants, a little below the belt...  
She could tell that that had added to his problem. She stepped closer, the hand on his cheek, caressing it gently as her other hand-  
Her scent was overwhelming him. Surrounding him. His skin suddenly felt as if it was on fire.

"Just once?"

She whispered, he could hear the hope and need in her voice, he slid his brightly shining ruby eyes open as he looked at her. She gulped and met his eyes, with her own. She saw his mouth open a slight bit, she could see his fangs had elongating a bit.  
She had a brief moment to wonder, before he suddenly pulled her flush against him and crushed his mouth over hers. She whimpered in shock. Surprised at the force as her hand (now pinned between their bodies) clenched over him.  
She heard him growl in the back of his throat as he rested the hand not gripping her chin painfully, on her backside, where he started bunching her robe and nightgown up.

In the next instant, she felt strange. When she stepped back, glancing around. They were now in her room. The shadows around them melting from their bodies as he started advancing towards her.  
Finally, he pushed her against the wall, a feral look in his glowing eyes as he took her into his arms once more. Kissing her hungrily. His tongue slid past her lips, exploring her mouth as she struggled to not drown in him. His presence was suddenly so overwhelming! After that, she lost herself to him completely.

* * *

When they were done, she opened her mouth, intending to tell him her - but she stopped herself, she saw the sadness in his eyes, which, were no longer glowing. She closed her mouth and started to shift so that she could get up. But she stopped as he suddenly scooped her into his arms and laid her on her bed.

"Take a shower in the morning. Or Sting will smell me on you."

He said softly, not looking at her as he started to gather his clothes. She nodded, not sure what to do or say, as she watched him get dressed. She had lost her chance to tell him of her feelings... And, what good would telling him, might it have done anyway...

"This shouldn't have happened."

He muttered, startling her out of her thoughts, her eyes widened and she reached out for him...

"Oh, b-but Rogue, I-"

Before she could say any more, he had vanished in the shadows. The hand that she had reached out for him, curled into a fist as it came to rest on her chest.  
Then the bitter tears came. Though, she wasn't entirely sure, if she was crying for him, or herself.  
She could still feel him.  
His hands on her fevered skin.  
His lips...

She could still see the look of horror in his eyes as the glowing red dimmed, to their normal shade - once his body's needs were met. Once the dragon inside him has had it's lust satisfied...  
She could see him hating himself. She could see his disappointment in himself and... She could see something directed at her. But she wasn't sure what it was.

_**'Does he hate me now?'**_

She thought miserably as she curled into a fetal position, still naked, on her bed. She was sobbing openly into her hands, the sobs so strong that her whole body shook!  
Outside her bedroom door, Rogue could hear the sobs as they wracked her body. He was leaning against the door with his back, his head resting against it as he listened to her with his sad eyes closed.  
She'd be bruised in the morning, from him.  
He'd been far too rough with her. Going so far as to draw blood as he kissed her neck and bit her there and on the shoulder, as well as one of her breasts... He figured that the crying now, was from the physical pain that he had caused her.

"Damn me."

He muttered and a second later, he was gone. Reappearing in his own room. He glanced at Fro's bed and blinked. The frog-suited cat was sitting there blinking at him.

"Where did Rogue go...?"

"Out. Go to sleep, Frosch. I'm going to take a shower, then I'll be back."

He said and left before his friend could say anything. Fro was left feeling very confused. Rogue never spoke to him like that. Tomorrow was going to be a long day for all involved...

* * *

**The Next Day- The Mission day...**

* * *

"I don't want to go."

Minerva said as she looked at Sting. Currently, she was standing in his office, her hands on her hips as she glared at him, across from the other side of his desk.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I'll watch the guild in your absence... So, get out!"

She said and he frowned at her.

"But, y-you said-"

"I don't care what I said! I just don't feel well now! You're the only other person who can work well with that lot, so GET! Get lost, Eucliffe!"

She snapped and practically kicked him out of his office.

_**'Not that I liked being stuck in the guild... But, what the hell, Miss Minerva!?'**_

He thought with a heavy, frustrated, sigh, as he scratched his head in confusion, but finally shrugged and headed to where the others were waiting for her, not expecting him at all.  
Lector had been silent through the whole thing (very unlike him) started to talk at his side as he followed Sting. When they got to the others, he got a nasty stare from his girlfriend...

**_'I guess she thinks I lied to her and didn't listen at all...'_**

And a confused look from the others. Sting sighed, scratching the back of his head. This was a pain in the...

* * *

After he explained (to the best of his ability, when he was also confused), to the lot of them, what had happened. Rogue excused himself, (leaving Fro where he was, as well) and went to Sting's office, to see her. He didn't knock.  
He wasn't going to even try that, he used shadows and slipped under the door, appearing on the other side, to see her with her arms folded on Sting's desk and her head resting on them.

"Avoiding me?"

He asked softly, as he finished materializing in the room. She looked up with a barely audible gasp, looking startled.

"No. I just-"

She said quickly.

_**'Too quickly...'**_

He thought as he frowned at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Really...? You just... Just what?"

"Really... I-I'm not, Rogue."

She tried again, sounding more lame each time.

"Why the change in your opinion about Sting being away from the guild, since yesterday?"

"I... Just"

"Thought so."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Soooo, why the one eighty? Hmm?"

"I..."

"Spit it out, Minerva. You're avoiding me. After what we did last night, right?"

Her eyes widened. Then she looked away.

"I realized, after we... After. That I was wrong. I can't be with someone who loved someone else..."

He snorted.

"I don't love Kagura."

_**'At least... Not yet...'**_

He finished his thought in his mind. She looked at him.

"But I tho-"

"Being mated doesn't mean love. In Sting and Yukino's case, it does. But, I hardly know the girl."

He pointed out and she looked at the floor.

"So..."

"So, are you still going to hide from me, by staying here? Hiding is not your MO, Minerva"

He said. His arms were crossed over his chest as he frowned at her.  
She blinked and then nodded.  
Not looking at him. The silence stretched on, until finally, she spoke up.

"You should use this time to get to know her, and it is best if I'm not around."

"Coward."

"Maybe so..."

She agreed softly, as she glanced at him.

"But, you should know this, I care about you, Rogue. A LOT..."

She said finally as she sighed.  
He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I suspected..."

"That's all I have to say. Get out Rogue. Go on your mission. Get to know Kagura"

She said as she looked him squarely in the face.  
He just looked at her a moment more, and then he left the same way that he had come in. There one moment, then vanishing before her eyes, melting into a shadow, the next.  
Re-materializing beside Sting and Yukino on the other side of the door.  
He arched an eyebrow at them and then walked away. They blinked at him. Not believing what they had heard... Then they started after him.

"Did you... And Minerva...?"

Yukino tried and blushed.

"Did you do her?"

Sting asked bluntly and Rogue glared at him as Yukino squeaked. Appalled.

"Sting! You ass!"

She cried out.

"What? I asked what you wanted to know..."

She turned redder and walked faster, moving ahead of the guys, staring at her feet as she walked.

"Say nothing about this to anyone else."

Rogue said with a soft growl after she was out of earshot.

"Sure... But, why... Why with Minerva, when you said you were-... With Kagura."

"It's complicated."

"But-"

"Drop it, Sting. Or you'll start this mission with a broken nose!"

He hissed. And, judging by his aura... He meant it. Sting closed his mouth. He wasn't stupid... Well, not THAT stupid.

**_'Still-'_**

Thought Sting, worriedly, as Rogue walked ahead of him, as well.

_**'Freely sleeping with one, and then going to spend time with another girl... It's not the kind of behavior that you're known for, Rogue...'**_

Once they were all back with the group they left. Heading out to the afflicted village, to meet with the other 2 guilds.

* * *

The cursed town had long since forgotten its name. In order to refer to it, these days, the people just used the longitude and latitude for its location.  
It was in front of the gate of this town, that the 3 guilds met up. Erza's guild was there first.  
Sabertooth came second. With Blue Pegasus following up the rear.  
A village elder was seated just outside the gate of the village. Behind her: buckets upon buckets of heavy looking water, fell on the other side of the gate.

"That rain looks so heavy, it looks painful..."

Lucy said as she shuddered, looking at it. The old woman nodded.  
Jenny was clinging to Hibiki's arm with huge eyes. Eve was standing beside Wendy.  
Erza, Kagura and Millianna were leaning against a gate pillar, not far away.  
Cana and Ristly looked pale as they sat in some chairs. Ristly had a bandage on her arm.  
Red spots were showing through the bandage. She was soaking wet.  
As were Erza and Cana.

Not far away, Sting, Yukino and Lector were also sporting bandages here and there.  
They were also looking like they'd been thrown into the water. Yukino was shuddering under a cloak, as she rocked slightly.  
Rogue held Fro, who was shivering with his head buried in Rogue's shoulder and hair.

"Why is everyone injured?!"

Wendy cried, as she rushed over to Lector and Yukino first. Lector was in his slayer partner's arms, sobbing with a big red and white bandage on his head, on her's, and on both of their arms as well as their legs.

"Hi Wendy."

Yukino said softly when the small blunette ran up to them.

"Yukino-San..."

She said, as she gently started working on healing Lector. Lucy didn't know who to go to. In the end, she chose to go to Yukino's side, since Cana was giving off a vibe of annoyance and frustration, beside Ristly.

"What happened?"

She echoed Wendy's question, as Hibiki, Jenny and Eve went to try and heal Ristly.  
Lucy hugged Yukino as she approached, but did so gently.

"I-"

"Don't try to stand up for me."

They all looked at the small voice that was full of humiliated sadness.  
Lector was sitting on Sting's lap, as Wendy gently tended to his wounds. His fur was wet and he was shivering as thick tears rolled down his furry maroon cheeks and he bit his bottom lip.

"Don't tell me you were stupid enough to go running through that gate...?!"

Charla asked with her hands on her hips as she frowned at him.

"Even Happy's not that stupid, he'd see that rain and know his body was too small to take that kind of water pressure an-"

"Charla!"

Wendy snapped as the small tom-cat started to cry harder. She sighed and walked over to see Erza. Bad move. As soon as she got within 4 feet of the group from Mermaid's heel, a screech sounded off:

"KITTY!"

That could be heard all over the clearing as Charla was caught up in a semi-feline, human arms and surrounded by perfume as she was squeezed to within an inch of her life by Millianna.

"Oh, dear!"

Wendy said with huge brown eyes as Charla started to demand to be let go. But she stayed where she was as Eve walked over, trying to help Charla for her. Since he learned that she had feelings for Doranbolt, he seemed to have taken it upon himself to stand by Wendy and Charla and... He had stopped trying to seduce the girl, who was now, 14.  
When she looked back at the crying Lector, she sighed.

"Is that what happened?"

She asked gently as she finished healing him, and started to work on healing Sting's arms, while she was there, since he was holding Lector. He nodded after a few moments, and Sting sighed.

"Why don't you go, let Frosch see that you're ok."

He said gently to his small friend. The cat nodded and slid from his slayer's lap. Heading over to his terrified smaller friend.  
Then Sting looked at Wendy.

"I'm ok, really. Can you help Yuki first? She ran in after him and... Her back is worse than the rest of her. She threw herself over him in the mud and..."

She saw tears in the corners of his eyes.

"In a minute. I'll finish with you first."

She said firmly and he nodded.

"Thanks."

"I take it, you used dragon force, and went after the 2 of them?"

He nodded.

"I thought they'd be killed. Ristly also tried to help, but her gravity magic didn't do much and she had to get really close... Kagura had to come and add her own gravity magic to her teammate's. Even then, it took her and Erza to help us all get out without further injury. I never dreamed that the rain was so... so,"

He clenched his fist and she sighed, finished healing him, she patted his shoulder gently and went over to where Lucy was examining Yukino in the cover of bushed. When they had gotten there, she'd had Sting's cloak covering her completely. Hiding the fact that her shirt had been shredded so badly that it was barely hanging on her...

"My god..."

Lucy said in a hushed whisper as Wendy walked over. As she saw what Lucy was looking at, her hands flew to her mouth, tears started to sting her brown eyes, her legs felt weak.  
So much blood!  
Yukino's back and the back of her arms and head were covered in bloody bandages.

"W-what happened?"

Lucy was asking the crying silverette.

"I'll explain."

Wendy said as she started healing the girl's worst injuries.  
When she was done telling Lucy, what had happened, Yukino was no longer sobbing, as she rested with her head in Lucy's lap, while Wendy worked.

"I couldn't let my mate's partner get hurt."

Yuki finally whispered.

"He's so small and precious... To us both"

She added as Lucy combed her fingers gently through the silvery hair on Yukino's newly healed head.  
Lucy knew what she meant. If Happy was in danger, she thought that she would do the same thing.

* * *

Once all of the rain-injured were healed, Erza, Kagura and Rogue had gathered everyone in front of the old woman, who had patiently waited for them to get over the injuries and the shock.  
Now that they were all standing in front of her, she sighed.

"I tried to explain this before the cat ran through the gate. We use tunnels and magical items that we have crafted over the years, in order to get around when it starts raining like this."

They all nodded.

"In any case, I'll show you all to the inn that you'll be staying at. This way, please."

She said and walked over to a large gate pillar, after feeling around on it for a moment, she pressed a button and a door slid open in the gate wall.  
After that she ushered all of them into the darkness of the inside of the wall. As soon as they door was shut behind them, she could be heard muttering to herself as she looked for the light, unable to find it.  
Sting finally sighed. After a moment, the room was filled with a soft light, everyone looked at him, and saw that his body was softly glowing.

"That's handy."

Cana said from somewhere in the back.  
The old woman made her way up to the front of the line, and thanked him, before continuing to lead the way with Sting near the front and just behind her.  
As they walked, she explained about the history of the curse... as much as she knew. She was apparently around 7, when the curse was set up... But still, she didn't remember much about it or how it was created... or why. It was a long walk in the semi-light of Sting. Rogue, had somehow found himself beside Kagura. Her scent was so tempting.

_**'This mission will be hell...'**_

He thought with a heavy sigh.  
She glanced at him, her eyes curious. She felt some sort of strange pull towards him. Had since the ball. And had been thinking about him a lot. The pull was stronger and she felt shaky, for some reason.

"Something wrong?"

She asked the shadow dragon slayer softly. He blinked at her.

_**'Yeah, I want to take you up against this wall in front of everyone and then-'**_

He thought and then tried to shake that thought aside. He was scared of his body's own desires and what thoughts it was causing his mind think up.

"No,"

He lied, finally and walked ahead of her. She cocked her head in thought, then sighed, shrugging it off for now. Yukino had been watching the two, she was carrying Fro and Lector at the moment. She thought for sure that Rogue would jump Kagura right there and then, judging by the predatory look he'd been fighting off of his own face as he glanced at the brunette. He'd had the same look in his eyes that Sting got when he was like that.

* * *

Once they were all settled in, at the inn, the woman left, after giving them a map of the tunnels in the town, an explanation of the building they were in, a map for IT as well, and a way to contact her, should they need her, or have questions.

"I'm going to go rest."

Rogue muttered. Surprising everyone.

"Fro will too!"

Cried his partner.

"No,"

He said a bit to sharply. Everyone blinked at him. The only person who didn't look confused was Sting.

_**'He's likely figured out what Rogue's condition is...'**_

Yukino thought, as she saw her lover eye Rogue somewhat sympathetically.  
Rogue cleared his throat, looking at his pink and green friend.

"Not right now, I just... I want to be alone."

He said more gently and hugged his friend, then went to his room, locking his door.

"Rogue..."

Fro cried softly. Lector sighed.

"Sting was like this before he and Yukino final-"

"Lector!"

"Lector!"

The blond and silver haired couple scolded. He flinched and sighed.

"Your no fun!"

"And your a sad, crude, little Exceed! Have some manners!"

Charla shouted, looking red faced and appalled.  
Erza sighed.

"I'm going to find a cake shop!"

She shouted and left the room. If she didn't, she might kill one of the lot. They were all giving her headaches.

* * *

Much later, when he realized that being locked in his room, wasn't helping... He came out and walked over to where Sting was sitting with Yukino.

"Where is everyone?"

The two of them, before he walked in, were the only ones in the room. Not even Fro and Lector wer-

"She's in the library."

Sting said, as he continued reading the book he was reading. Yukino was asleep, apparently. She was laying beside Sting, with her head on his lap. Rogue arched an eyebrow at his partner dragon slayer.

"Huh?"

"You heard me. That question was designed to not let me know you were looking for Kagura..."

He accused softly and looked up at Rogue. Rogue was looking anywhere but at his friend.

"No, I was actually wondering where F-fro was...?"

Sting arched both eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"He's at the library, as well. He followed Lector, who followed Wendy's Exceed partner. Who was trying to shake them."

Rogue nodded. Then sighed. Glancing at Sting once more.

"You know, that smirk on your face is really annoying, man."

He pointed out softly.

Sting snickered.

"Yeah, well... We will see if you were telling you the truth when you come back... I think you'll not be alone anymore after this..."

"Oh, sod off."

He snapped softly and then left the room.

* * *

When he got there, he noticed most of the members of the teams on the mission were in the library.  
He saw Lucy, Cana, Ristly, Rufus and Wendy... But... No Frosch... And, no...

"Hey! Kagura!"

Cried out the voice of Millianna, he frowned and walked past the others, to see Millianna, hugging Fro. Lector harassing Charla, who looked like she wanted to really let him have it. And Kagura. Who had, apparently just slapped Millianna with a rolled up scroll.

"If you want to play, leave."

She hissed finally, and he blinked. He had never heard her sound like that. He allowed himself to melt into the shadows. Millianna was rubbing her head, pouting as she walked off with a heavy sigh. Muttering that Kagura was being no fun.  
After a while, all was silent, she had taken Fro with her, but he knew his partner was safe with her.  
Soon Charla was chased off by Lector. Then he was alone with Kagura. Lost in his thoughts as he eyed her from the shadows. The silence stretched on and on the longer he stood there. She went back to her research.

But, after a while, she realized that she wasn't alone. He was too preoccupied with his desire for her and watching how she moved as she read whatever she was reading. Before he realized that she knew, however, he found a sword sheath, jabbed into the wall between his arm and side. So Startled, the action caused him to slip out of the shadows as he lurched forward with the shock. Wide red eyes stared back into surprised hazel/brown eyes.

"What were y-!"

"I wanted to help you with your research."

She blinked at him, closing her mouth after a moment.

"Why?"

"I... Uh."

"Hmmm?"

He felt like he was going to die, being so close to her. And, knowing that it would be a bit rude, and socially unacceptable (Though, he wasn't an expert on social graces, having been raised by a dragon) to do what he REALLY wanted to do. Which was... Oh, he so wanted to kiss her!

"You were the only one who was by yourself..."

He said, finally, as he tried not to breath too deeply. He was afraid of what he would do, if he smelled her again. She eyed him. Then, slowly, she started to move back.  
Giving him a way to move. She never broke eye contact. He blinked at her.

She blinked at him. Then she nodded. And she turned her eyes from him... Then she went back to her seat.  
He stayed where he was for a moment, as he watched her get back to her research. He blinked at her. Not sure if she wanted him to leave her alone or to-

"Well?"

"Huh?"

"Well?"

She looked at him.

"Are you still intending to help? There's a stack of books here, and they won't read themselves..."

He blinked, and then nodded.

"I doh... I uh."

_**'ROGUE! YOU ASS!'**_

Rogue thought, as he took a few deep breaths. He was acting very out of character.

**_'Come on, get it together, Rogue.'_**

He thought as he started towards her.

"I mean, I do, still want to help you."

He said. Having finally managed to get his hormones under control, as he walked over to take a seat beside her. He could do this. He could sit close to her like this and...  
Ahhh~ what was...  
He blinked, looking up from his book, straight ahead of himself...  
That was...?  
Then bent, looking under the table. Her knee was brushing against his. Was he too close?

If so, for who? He could really smell her, and, as he glanced sideways at her, he noticed the way that her eyelashes cast a shadow over her cheeks, as she read.  
She licked her lips, not seeming to have noticed her actions, and then turned a page. He gulped.  
Everything she did, looked so damn sexy to him!  
After a moment, he found himself watching her, rather than reading the book to find out the history of the curse over the village.

Kagura, however, didn't notice, as she normally would. Not right away, anyway.  
It took her a few minutes, because she was so engrossed in the book. And then, when she finally did take note of the feeling that she was being watched, she didn't think it was him. He wouldn't be staring at her intently to cause this-  
Just as that thought passed her mind, she blinked. Finding herself staring right into his eyes once more. She shifted her position, looking somewhat alarmed.

"What...? Can I help you?"

At those words, his self control, what was left of it, snapped and he growled softly as he suddenly pulled her out of her seat and into his lap, kissing the startled young woman, before she could react.  
She froze in his arms. In complete shock.  
Then, though neither could see it... Her cheeks were gradually growing pinker and pinker. She placed a hand on his chest, intending to shove him away, she did start to do so... She really did... But...

But then she found herself gasping softly as he slid his hand along her backside, over her clothes.  
That brief gasp allowed her lips to part. He took that opportunity to deepen the kiss by slipping his tongue into her mouth as he groaned softly.  
She whimpered as he dominated the kiss and made her feel as if she were drowning in his arms.  
She was tingling all over. It started at her lips. And then, wherever his hands brushed over her clothes... Slowly, the tingle turned into a pleasant pressure in her body.  
It made her squirm in his arms, as it started to gather in her belly and lower.

That's when the kiss intensified even more. This time, though, it was her, deepening it.  
Her other hand, slid around to his hair, where it buried itself in the soft locks there.  
Until finally they both needed air, he nipped at her bottom lip with his fangs, one last time, before he pulled back from the kiss. He left his lips hovering over hers, as both gasped for air.  
Both had heavy lidded eyes, but, her eyes widened when she saw that his were glowing a shimmering ruby color. She blinked. transfixed by the suddenly vivid color. Her whole body trembled.

Though she didn't know why. She didn't really feel scared.  
She wasn't really sure what she felt. But it wasn't fear. She knew that well, from when she was younger, and trying to get stronger, so she could find her brother.  
That's when she noticed something, her hand was still on his chest, however, Instead of shoving at him. As she had intended. She found that she had been fisting it in his shirt as she had kissed him back. Her other hand was still tangled in his dark hair.

"Kagura, I-"

He stopped what he was going to say, as she suddenly shoved herself away from him and got to her shaky legs.

"Don't... Just... Just don't."

She said with a quiver in her voice, but, she froze when she saw the hurt look in his eyes. He sighed and looked away from her. In that instance, she felt badly. She made an attempt to reach out to him, only to have him brush her hand away. And, as she watched him get up from his seat, she felt, for some reason, that her heart would break, if he hated her... She took a step towards him as he moved away.

"Sorry..."

She heard him mutter, before he vanished. Melting into shadows right before her eyes. She sighed and looked around. Her eyes searching every shadow in the room.

"No, Rogue..."

She whispered sadly.

"I'm sorry..."

She waited, her eyes darting to all of the shadows that she could find, in the room, before she finally sighed, her shoulder slumping as she dropped back into her seat and started to get back to her research.

* * *

_**'I should just shut myself away in a dark hole, somewhere.'**_

Thought Rogue miserably, as he walked down the hall way. He sighed heavily as he passed Erza, who was on her way back from shopping for cake. He blinked at her. She looked rather flushed.  
He thought to ask her if she was ok... But then he thought better of that and just kept on his way. It was likely none of his business.

* * *

Erza walked into the library, she had passed Charla earlier, and had asked her if she knew where some of her Mermaid's Heel guild-mates were. She had told Erza where they all were, when she last saw them, and since Kagura was still likely here, she thought she would see if she needed help.  
When she first walked into the library, though, she had the feeling of sadness... despite that, though, she walked towards the back and saw Kagura. Her arms folded on the table. Her head resting on her arms.  
The girl's aura just screamed: "DEPRESSION!"

"Kagura?"

At the sound of Erza's voice, she slowly picked up her head.

"I tried to focus on the book. I really did. But, then the kiss happened, and I... Just... I was mean and he left and I feel horrible!"

Erza arched an eyebrow.

"Um...?"

"-andIwantedtoapologizetohimbuth-"

She continued as tears started to sting her eyes. Erza was completely lost now, though. She sat her box with the cake in it, on the table. Gripped Kagura's shoulders and shook her. Kagura bit her tongue due to the shaking, and then stopped rambling. Blinking at Erza, she then blushed a lovely shade of maroon and started to cry openly.

"Kagura! What's wrong!"

Erza finally asked, exasperated. She hugged her friend worriedly as the girl cried.  
She was the last person that Erza expected to start crying like this!

* * *

"Your WHAT?!"

Sting snapped as he looked at Rogue, who was holding Fro, he had their traveling cloaks on.

"You heard me, Sting. I'm quitting this job."

"Why?"

"I just... I don't think it will be any use...'

He said vaguely, not looking at his friend.

"What isn't? You and Kagura or this mission?"

He asked Rogue, who, in turn, glared at him.

"I can smell her on you... You made a move of some sort on her, were rejected and now your running away?"

He asked his friend, somewhat snidely.

"Shut up, Sting."

"No, I'm the guild master, Rogue and I say that you stay your butt here, or-"

"STING!"

Yukino cried out as she watched her boyfriend go flying backwards into the wall, a red welt starting to show on his cheek, where Rogue had just hit him.  
Sting slid slowly to the floor, and then looked at Rogue, looking both appalled at what his friend had just done, and shocked.

"FINE!"

He snarled as Yukino was helping Sting up off of the floor.  
They both looked up at Rogue. They hardly ever heard him yelling at anyone.

"I'll stay, GUILD-MASTER. But, I'm not leaving my damn room!"

Rogue snapped and marched into his room with Fro looking confused, sitting on his shoulder.  
Sting and Yukino looked at each other. Both looking very puzzled.

"What's gotten into him? He's acting like a damn child!"

"I don't kn-"

"HEY EVERRryo- Huh?"

They looked at Lucy, who had run in with Cana and Wendy.

"Where is everyone?"

She asked the two. Sting shrugged, sighing a bit.

"Doesn't matter, what's up, Lucy?"

He asked and she frowned, but after a moment, she walked over to them with the book that she had come into the room with, open in her hands... With Wendy trailing along behind her.

"What's up, is that it's not good news..."

Cana muttered as she flopped into a chair.  
Yukino cast a worried look at Cana, then focused on Lucy.

"I found out something about the curse!"

Lucy said, though, she and Wendy didn't look too thrilled, they didn't look as annoyed as Cana seemed.

"What's it say?"

Yukino asked.

"It says that if anyone had unsure emotions or feelings about someone that the rain can cast a spell on them. The rain will bring those emotions or feelings to the surface and... What...? What's wrong?"

She asked, seeing the way Sting and Yukino were eyeing each other and then Rogue's bedroom door.

"Oh, nothing... We just thought that that explained something..."

Yukino said with a weak smile as she waver off Lucy's worry. Lucy cocked her head a bit, but then looked back at the book.

"A-anyway..."

She started again, a little less excitedly.

"The rain will bring those emotions or feelings to the surface and cause one of several things to happen.  
1)The person who bares those feelings will become more aware of them. They will likely become depressed if the object of their feelings isn't around..."

Cana sighed across the room, and Lucy laughed nervously and continued.

"2) If the person, who is the object of those feelings is around, they will likely find a way to confess... This can be problematic, however, if the other person is not accepting, or of they accept when their in another relationship... like married.  
Or 3) They can't bring themselves to confess, and they around the person constantly, then, they might hurt themselves... There's a number of instances of all of those situations told, in this book and none of them end very pretty."

"Wasn't anyone able to confess and just have the confess-ee reciprocate their feelings?"

Yukino asked, looking worriedly at Rogue's door. And Lucy shook her head, as the silver haired mage turned back to her.

"Apparently, the caster of this dark spell, which the people are referring to, as a curse, cast the spell originally, just before she killed herself. She set some conditions to the spell, before she did, but, apparently, the rain causes emotions to run so high and strong in these situations, that, well... It's impossible for them to really settle things and meet the conditions..."

"What are they?"

Sting asked, now really worried for Rogue. Maybe he should let him leave...?

"It's not stated in this book."

Lucy said sadly. Sting frowned.

"Does it say what happens if a spelled person should leave the rain's reach?"

He asked and she nodded.

"Yes, a story in here tells what happened once, and it said that the spelled rain spread out, following the person. Apparently this rain did not encompass the whole village originality, just a section. And, when someone, who stayed under the rain long enough to become spelled, passed through the part of town that was spelled, the rain followed them, spreading wherever it went, extending the spell."

She said and then blinked when she saw the horrified look on Sting's face. It was good, then, that he hadn't let Rogue go.

"Is everyone under the rain spelled? Does it have to touch them? Or can it do it through roofs?"

Yukino was asking Lucy when he came out of his thoughts about Rogue.

"Calm down."

Lucy said with a sigh.

"No, everyone under the rain is not spelled. Generally, if the two people are already in a relationship of some sorts, it doesn't affect either, unless they have feelings for someone else."

She said smiling, she noticed the 2 hold hands.

"However, it can spell people through buildings, and, if they aren't in a mutual, open, understanding relationship, then..."

She sighed, glancing at Cana... The other 2 sighed, looking at her and then Lucy.

"How many of the wizards here in our group, are affected negatively...?"

Yukino asked worriedly. At that Lucy sighed and raised her hand.

"Me... And obviously Cana... You two and Jenny and Hibiki are likely the only ones, who are, for sure, safe."

She said looking like she had a headache.

* * *

After that, the days went on, turning into weeks, and then, over a month had passed. Things were fairly calm. The groups spent most of their time researching the spell that was used, and trying to figure out what conditions needed to be met.  
However, over time, it became clear, of who was affected negatively, and who wasn't. It seemed that: Wendy, Hibiki &amp; Jenny, Yukino &amp; Sting, Orga, Ristly, Eve, Millianna and Rufus were not spelled.  
Hibiki and Jenny were in a relationship, So were Sting and Yukino, so, they were obvious.

But, with the others, it was still not really understood why they weren't bothered.  
Erza came to the conclusion that, either they weren't secretly in love with someone, or, they were in love, and their feelings had been returned. At that, she blinked and then looked at Millianna... and chose to believe that Millia was likely in love with all of the exceeds, so, that was why she was fine.  
That left: Lucy, Erza, Cana, Rogue, Charla, and Kagura as the only ones that were spelled.

"Thankfully, no more than those 6 are spelled..."

Yukino said softly with a sigh, one day.

"Thankfully Minerva didn't come. Or there would be 7 and I would hate to see her, Rogue and Kagura all with this spell on them in this situation..."

Sting said with a shudder. At this thought, his girlfriend paled and nodded.

* * *

Every once and a while, Erza would disappear, as would Eve and Millianna. No one knew where they were.  
Rogue stayed in his room, but Fro came and went. And on one of those days, after fro left the room, Kagura, who had been watching the exceed go, slipped into Rogue's room.  
Once inside, she realized how nervous she was, and she looked around. She had talked with Erza. They had all been here, for a while now.  
And Kagura found that she kept thinking more and more about the shadow dragon slayer. And Erza told her, finally, after making up her own mind of what to do with Jellal, what she should do as well, about Rogue.

"He won't come out of his rooms,"

Erza had told her.

"You should go there, if you want to say your sorry."

So, here she was, entering Rogue's room uninvited and... he was no where to be seen.  
She blinked, stepping further into the room. Just then, she heard the sound of running water stop from the bathroom, and as she turned in the direction, she saw the bathroom door open.  
There stood Rogue. A towel hanging low around his waist and with water dripping off of him, from head to foot.

"My..."

She covered her mouth with her hand and blinked at him. Both no longer had their look of indifference. Rogue blinked, and took a step forward.

"Kagura...?"

Only to have the towel around his waist slip and fall to puddle around his feet. Her eyes widened and darted down to his.

"..."

Her face reddened and she suddenly found herself swaying. That's when her eyes rolled back in her head and then...

* * *

"Are you ok, now?"

She blinked open her eyes and found Rogue looking down at her.

"I... Uh-Hmm..."

She said as she looked around. Beyond his head was a light fixture. So... She was laying down?  
She blinked and started to sit up. She found herself on his bed, with him, thankfully, fully clothed and sitting beside her.

"W-what happened?"

She asked softly as she blinked at him.

"You fainted."

"Oh..."

"Sorry about my towel..."

She heard him mutter. She glanced at him and saw him looking away from her, he was blushing.

"I... It's ok."

She said softly. He blinked and then looked at her, surprised.

"Rogue,"

She said as she moved away from him, bowing a bit.

"I came to apologize to you. For what I said. How I acted when you... When you k-kissed me."

She said as she glanced at him from under her bangs. He was looking at her, with wide eyes as he scratched his head.

"I shouldn't have kissed you like tha-"

"It's ok!"

She said rather quickly, as she sat up. He blinked at her and she blushed, realizing that she had raised her voice.

"I mean..."

She looked away, then took a deep breath, and looked at him once more.

"It was... e-enjoyable..."

She smiled, blushing like mad to admit this. He frowned and then, slowly he smiled.

"I'm glad-"

He started to say but stopped when she gripped his hand. His eyes met her determined ones.

"I... I would like to get to know you more, Rogue."

She said and he blinked at her... He was completely shocked. Not sure what to say.

**.**

**To be continued (though, not focused on) in chapter 5 (Erza and Jellal's chapter)**

**.**

* * *

**Note to reviewer: Sapphira**

* * *

Sapphira ~

I don't know if your still reading or not. However, I felt that I had the right to reply to your comment and explain a few things to you.  
First, If your going to leave a negative review, you could at least do so after you click the "review" button, for the chapter your unhappy with. Instead of doing so with a chapter that was unrelated to the one you were complaining about! The reasons for what I did with Gray and Juvia, could have easily been explained. That is, if you had wanted to know badly enough, to leave me a contact means for you.  
Since you weren't signed in, I couldn't PM you, which leads me to believe that your just a Troll.  
Add to that, the fact that you didn't even do that, in the chapter you were referring to, ticks me off, more than your comments.  
The way you review something is important, normally, for my chapter-ed fics, I don't mind if people review one chapter in another(usually, this is done because they reviewed the chapter once, but thought of something else to say), however, this is NOT one fic with chapters. This is a series of (somewhat) one shots. There fore, chapter #1 - where you reviewed, had nothing to do with the one you were upset with.

The way you reviewed chapter 2; just made it look, to others, like your complaining about chapter one.  
Rather than Chap. 2.  
That being said, I am sorry that you are unhappy with how I portrayed them.

If you had bothered to leave a way for me to contact you in a PM, then I would have explained WHY I wrote them, the way I did. And, given my reasons for what, and how, I did it. I do not believe that they are as out of character as you complained. You have to learn to consider the situations and the characters.  
How much time has passed, and the reasons for their actions, as well as the fact that, when 2 people are in a relationship. They tend to change a bit and grow together.  
As well as needing to be considerate of each other.  
I was always under the impression that, the reason that Gray was avoiding Juvia so much was his annoyance with the manner in which she speaks. This is mainly because, other than that, there is nothing else with her that would be a turn off for him. As for your issue with Jura. Yeah, actually. He would.  
Though, choosing not to tell someone something, is not necessarily a "lie". It's just omitting the real situation.  
So, as far as I am concerned, it wasn't a lie. I don't remember having him lie. And, even if it was a lie.  
You have to consider that Master Makarov was not there to keep them under control, therefore, he thought that he shouldn't tell them what he knew, seeing as how, quite often, the members of fairy tail tend to be hot heads, and act before considering everything.

* * *

_**Necessary Disclaimers Section:**_

_I claim no ownership to the anime, manga or the characters. I just love the anime and the manga._  
_I am making no money, whatsoever off of this. _  
_This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans that love it as much as I do._  
_Copyright/Ownership- The anime and manga of "Fairy Tail" and it's other related animes and mangas._  
_Copyrighted by Hiro Mashima and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the anime/manga._

**_~*~Windeen~*~_**

**_~*~Windy~*~_**


	5. AN: Hiatus- I'm sorry

First, I want to thank everyone who favorite-ed or is following this story. As well as those who have sent me encouraging reviews.

I realize that I shouldn't let reviews get to me. But, I did. One review was all it took for my motivation for this story, to dry up. I keep finding myself re-reading this review, over and over again, so, I have now removed it.  
However, I am now second, third and forth guessing myself and what I write in this story. And, another author friend asked me for my opinion, on a similar problem. Though, I believe that she might have gotten more than one bad review.

So, I am taking some of my own advice that I offered her, and am placing this story on hiatus.

What the readers seem to not get (some readers, not all) is that, in some cases, some of us are writing and posting these stories, in order to build confidence. In my case, I'm dyslexic. I was abused in school when I was a child, because of that. I was laughed at whenever I tried to write something and/or read aloud, and became afraid to do so. I chose to start writing here, because I wanted to get my confidence up. And I had done so. Yes, I have gotten critical remarks in the past, but, none of them were mean, and none of them left me without a way to explain my thought process, on the subject that they took issue with.

Just because someone may perceive something differently, than others, does not mean that it is wrong or bad. Just because characters who get in a relationship seem to change a bit once in that relationship, that doesn't mean that they are then OOC. In reality, people change and adapt to suit their partner, as the couple grows together. It's natural and not a new concept. A character omitting from telling someone the whole story, is not OOC and lying.

And, a reviewer, no matter how upset, or disappointed in the author or story or portrayal of a character, doesn't have the right to be mean. They should think about their words and thoughts carefully before sending a message like that.

Because I have been struggling with fear of writing and having my work read, since that review, I had promised that I would not read the manga until I finished this story, because I didn't want recent chapters o change my thoughts on this. But, I am tired of waiting for this block to clear. I want to read the manga and work on my other stories. And, so, I am placing this story on hiatus.

To my good, patient readers who are enjoying this story: I am sincerely sorry for doing this. But, it's the only thing I could think of. I will not leave you hanging. I am NOT dropping this story. Just placing it on hold, until I feel that I can write for it once again. If your upset, feel free to review this A/N. I would like to hear from you.

However, if anyone has any mean, or nasty remarks, keep those to yourselves, please. And, I hate myself for allowing that. I need to be stronger.


End file.
